Garçon, une Carine pour Patmol
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Sirius viens de s'échapper d'Azkaban et est recueilli par miss Figg. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que l'amour l'attend au tournant. chapitre 14 en ligne. BY L'ELFE
1. intro

_Intro :_

_Le truc à lire avant de commencer._

Voici une de mes nouvelles fics et de loin, une des plus longues.

Elle résulte d'un défi de la **fée** que j'ai commencé il y a trois ans de cela.

Elle peut reprendre plusieurs genre : la romance, la parodie, l'humour, le drame, la science fiction.

J'essaye de suivre, plus ou moins, les différents tomes, en insérant Carine, une espèce de Mary-sue, pas si emmerdeuse que ça, puisqu'elle est basée sur moi, ou plutôt sur mon ancien moi, car, à l'instar de l'héroïne, j'ai évolué (manquerai plus que cela lol)

Je n'écris pas très vite, car j'ai des cours qui me prennent du temps, et parfois, les idées manquent. Car j'ai souvent en tête le début et la fin. Il faut ensuite combler les vides.

Les chapitres sont aussi de plus en plus longs car je suis de plus en plus inspirée. J'essaye d'être fidèle à chaque personnage, à son caractère, à ses idées.

Mais que tout cela ne vous rebute pas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un agréable moment de détente et un bon amusement.

_L'**elfe.**_


	2. Sauvé de justesse

**Garçon, une « Carine pour Patmol »**

_Chapitre 1 : Sauvez de justesse__._

« Encore un petit effort », pensa Sirius Black, avant de se hisser sur la berge. Il se retourna et contempla la masse sombre de la prison d'Azkaban, entourée de brume, puis s'avança péniblement sur le sable et s'y laissa tomber. Il observa autour de lui : une enseigne non loin de lui indiquait : « Café de la Panne »

Il se rappela aussitôt ce que lui avait dit Lily Evans, aujourd'hui décédée : Azkaban se situait non-loin de la côte belge, un tout petit pays selon elle, mais qui ne manquait pas de charme. Il se rappela aussi qu'elle lui avait dit : que le français était une langue important, qu'elle permettait d'aller dans quelques pays, et Sirius avait pris des cours de français. Il ne pansait pas qu'ils allaient lui servir un jour !

Il se retransforma en Patmol et parcoura la plage. Il quitta les villes et partit longer les autoroutes tout en suivant le panneau « Pas-de-Calais » Selon Lily, il y avait des bateaux qui faisaient la navette jusque Douvres. Le jour s'étant lever, il du rester sous sa forme canine. Il se fit chasser par beaucoup de moldus, mais, certain, protecteurs de la nature et des animaux, lui donnaient gracieusement à boire et à manger. Black appréciait ces personne qui ne le fuyait pas.

Arrivé à sa destination ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre un ferry. Il se cacha dans la cale : il y avait beaucoup de voitures, de cars, des gens. Il y avait même des belges qui rejoignait un camp en Ecosse. Il avait reconnu le drapeau noir, jaune, rouge, vertical qui caractérise l'emblème de ce pays. Il grimpa dans le camion militaire vu qu'ils ne sont pas fermer sur l'arrière, et s'y endormi une fois le ferry en mer.

Des cris sonores réveillèrent Patmol : le bateau était à quai. Il sortit de sa cachette.

« Hé, Marcel, fait gaffer au car, non d'une pipe ! » Jura un docker.

« Ah, désolé, Jules ! J'étais distrait par le chien ! »

Sirius se figea : ces personnes lui seraient-elle hostile ou au contraire, bienveillantes ?

Marcel s'approcha de lui :

« Ce qu'il est maigre : Viens, mon chien ! »

L'attitude de l'homme n'était pas menaçante, ni mauvaise. Le canidé vit ce dernier ouvrir sa boîte à tartines et sortir d'appétissantes tranches de pain campagnard, avec du bon beurre et un jambon des plus frais.

« Que fais-tu demande Jules : il va tout manger ! »

« J'te dis que ce bestiau a faim ! »

Le chien mangea de bon cœur pendant que les dockers lui faisaient mille caresses.

« Que vas –tu manger, maintenant ? »

« Une pizza, j'en rêve ! » s'écriât le type qui avait gracieusement offert son casse-croûte à l'animal

Ce dernier fit quelques cabrioles pour remercier ces bienfaiteurs puis s'en alla.

Il y avait encore de gens bien dans ce monde.

~*~

« Tu me manqueras », renifla Miss Figg.

En effet, elle s'était malencontreusement assise sur son chat. La pauvre bête n'avait pas supporter la pression, quoique faible, du postérieur de sa maîtresse et était mort étouffé.

« Il était si jeune, trois mois à peine…C'était un bébé ».

La vieille dame soupira : elle s'en voulais tellement.

Déjà, la solitude lui pesait : elle était seule, passait pour une folle dans son voisinage, n'avait jamais connu l'amour de sa vie, n'avait pas d'amies, n'intéressait ni ses voisins, ni sa famille. A propos de famille : Arabella regarda son calendrier et son visage triste s'éclaira un bref instant : Dans trois jours, nous serons mercredi : et ce mercredi-là, son adorable nièce Carine venait la voir : seul membre de sa famille qui la voyait encore.

Elle vit, pas bas, dans son calendrier, deux semaine après, également un mercredi, aurait lieu l'anniversaire de Dudley Dursley, l'insupportable fils des ses voisins : elle aurait donc l'immense privilège d'accueillir sous son toit, Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Elle décida d'aller faire quelques courses en prévision de la visite de sa nièce, qui adorait cuisiner.

Arabella soupira puis sortit.

~*~

La tentation avait été trop forte et voilà où cela l'avait mené.

Sirius gisait, le flanc et une patte en sang, sur le bas côté de la route.

Les gens l'évitaient ; la détresse d'un animal n'émeut plus personne de nos jours.

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il était comme cela : les plaies suppuraient, il avait mal, froid, faim.

Il se sentit sombrer quand il entendit une voix :

« Mais comment peu-on faire une chose pareille à un animal ? »

Sirius avait déjà entendu cette voix, mais où ? Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Pauvre bête. Je vais te ramener chez moi : un peu de compagnie pour une vieille dame. »

Sirius se sentait agacé : il aurait du reconnaître cette personne et cette voix douce.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, reconnu la personne et pensa :

_Arabella Figg ? Oh ! Non ! Je suis foutu ! _

Il sombra dans un long, long trou noir.

Miss Figg avait trouvé Patmol devant le 4, Privet Drive, alors qu'il essayait péniblement d'entr'apercevoir son filleul : Harry Potter.


	3. Rencontre avec la nièce

**Garçon, une « Carine pour Patmol »**

Je rappelle que les perso sont à JKR et Carine ben a moi, na :p

_Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec la nièce._

Carine arriva devant chez sa tante. Voilà près de deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait vue. Elle lui manquait. Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée, sa tante ne sachant pas conduire. En sortant de son véhicule, elle aperçu Pétunia Dursley, qui l'épiait par la fenêtre de sa cuisine : elle détestait la famille voisine mais se faisait un point d'honneur à ne pas le montrer. Elle fit donc un salut respectueux puis sonna.

* * *

Pétunia renifla : le nièce de sa folle voisine est décidément trop vulgaire. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder sa voiture de sport de couleur orange. Qu'elle impudeur !  
Elle détailla la tenue de la jeune femme : un jeans taille basse bleu, un immense poncho rouge qui laissait entrevoir une veste en jeans bleu. Elle devait encore porter un décolleté sous cette veste et ce poncho. Les baskets auraient du être blanche dans une autre vie.  
Et la tante Pétunia ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rayonnait de voir cette folle. Et cette fille n'était même pas belle. Elle était quelconque, avec ses cheveux blond-roux retenu par un bandana rouge et ses yeux vert.

* * *

Carine fut contente que sa tante lui ouvre : elle détestait en cet instant le regard de la voisine. Comme d'habitude, elle critiquait sa tenue. Trop voyante sans doute. Trop provocante au goût de cette prude. Et dire que ses amies la trouvaient passe-partout !! Voire invisible !  
-Tante ! S'écria-t-elle, folle de joie.  
Elle pris sa parente dans ses ras : Comme elle était heureuse de la revoir ! Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cette vieille dame qui était un peu comme se seconde maman. Elle se dépêcha de lui offrir son cadeau.  
-Mais, il ne fallait pas…S'exclama Figgy, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi.  
-Ai-je vraiment besoin d'avoir une bonne raison pour t'offrir un cadeau ? Demanda la nièce. Je l'ai vu et je me suis dit : celui-là, c'est pour tantine !  
C'était un poncho, le même que sa nièce, mais noir broder de fil d'or.  
Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme rentra et commença à faire le thé. Depuis le temps la vieille femme avait renoncé à protester : cela faisait si plaisir a sa nièce de l'aider.

* * *

Un rire cristallin réveilla le chien. Patmol de demanda ce qui pouvait faire rire sa sauveuse. Puis il réfléchit : Arabella avait un rire frêle, pas un rire ou des clochettes tintaient !  
Péniblement, il se mis sur ses 4 pattes puis avança en boitant. Il poussa la porte de la buanderie qui jouxtait la cuisine. L'inconnue qui portait un drôle de pull rouge cessa de rire et fit un immense sourire qui envoya un coup au cœur de Sirius.  
-Oh ! Tante ! Tu as un chien ! Mais…Il est blessé !  
Un pansement entourait son flanc et une de ces pattes.  
_Elle est ravissante_ pensa Sirius  
Deux yeux verts mêler de brun se trouvèrent devant lui, puis une main lui caressa la tête.  
Sweet, some sweet (doux, si doux : je salue bien bas la fée clochette)  
-Je vais cherche ma trousse  
_« Trousse de quoi ? » _Songeât Patmol  
Elle partit en courant.

* * *

-Merci, mon dieu ! Songeât la jeune fille. Tante a enfin un chien ! Maintenant je pourrais venir plus souvent. Mais pourquoi suis-je allergique aux poils de chaaaaat !  
Elle pris un grande boite avec une croix rouge apposée dessus.  
Elle rentra, regarde sa tante puis le chien.  
-Heureusement que je suis veto.  
Elle défis le pansement et examina la plaie.  
-Ce n'est pas beau à voir.  
Elle désinfecta, saupoudra d'une poudre blanche, remis la patte fracturée en place puis rebanda le tout et termina par une piqûre anti-tétanos.

* * *

Il avait horreur des piqûres ! Sirius détestait même cela. Mais quelle chance que cette fille puisse le soigner !  
-Je lui ai mais de la poudre cicatrisante. Je n'ai jamais vu un animal aussi patient. Je vais lui donner à manger pour la récompenser.  
Sirius la vit s'éloigner de son champ de vision. Il entendit une exclamation puis :  
-Tante, tu le nourris avec de la nourriture pour chat ?  
Patmol poussa un gémissement à fendre une âme.  
Elle dégotta des vieilles pâtes dans une armoire et en fit un plat que le canidé s'empressa d'avaler.  
Il poussa un grognement de remerciement puis remua la queue.  
Carine lui fit un énorme câlin qu'il apprécia à sa juste valeur.  
-Je suis sure qu'il a été humain dans une autre vie, murmura Carine, un sourire aux lèvres  
« C'est presque cela » Pensa Sirius.

* * *

-quoi, il est déjà si tard !?  
Mrs Figg regarda l'horloge : 21h10  
-Il faut que je file. Tante, je reviendrais mercredi prochain. J'e profiterai pour réexaminer ton chien.  
-il est brave, murmura le vieille dame. Je l'aime bien.  
-il n'a pas de nom ?  
-Nom. Tu veux bien m'aider ?  
Carine bascula sa tête en arrière et contempla le ciel étoilé.  
-Là, il y a la Grande Ourse, la Petite Ourse…Le Grand Chien…Un nom lui revint en mémoire. Elle ne su dire d'où, un souvenir qui lui paraissait flou mais réel.  
-Sirius, murmura-t-elle.  
-Sirius ? Questionna sa tante  
-C'est un nom, que je me rappelle, je trouve cela joli. Sirius, l'étoile la plus brillante du Grand Chien.  
Patmol sursauta et se dit que cette fille était une fan des constellations (il l'était bien lui, alors pourquoi pas elle ?) C'était une coïncidence, car elle était moldue.  
Elle se tourna vers le chien :  
-Sirius, ça te dit de t'appeler comme cela ?  
Sirius émit un aboiement sonore suivit de bruits bizarres : il était tellement heureux qu'il remuait sa queue qui cognait contre le montant de la porte. Bien sur qu'il voulait ce nom-là  
C'était le sien après tout.  
-Il est d'accord. Murmura Arabella  
-Et bien…Tante, Sirius, à mercredi prochain.  
Elle monta dans sa voiture, mis le contact, ses phares, un remix s'échappa de ses fenêtres closes.

Elle fit ensuite sa marche arrière, et enfin, partit en klaxonnant.  
La vieille dame perdu son sourire un fois la voiture disparue et regarda le chien :  
-tu sais, elle n'est pas bien jeune, elle n'a que 20 ans ! et j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas d'ennuis : elle n'ent n'a pas l'air mais elle en a baver !  
Une lumière se fait dans le tête de Patmol. Elle avait l'air détendue et joyeuse mais, au moment de partir, il avait senti comme une tension émaner de la jeune femme.  
Elle était bien plus sérieuse qu'elle ne le montrait.

~*~


	4. Altercations et souvenirs

**Garçon, « une Carine pour Patmol. »**

_Chapitre 3 : Altercation et souvenirs._

Voilà deux semaines que Patmol séjournait chez Mrs Figg, il c'était bien remplumer et ses blessures presque guéries

Carine était arrivée ce matin avec un immense sourire et toute sa bonne humeur en stoque.

* * *

-Allons, Harry, dépêche-toi ! J'ai promis à la voisine que tu serais là pour 10h !

-Oui, tante Pétunia, répliqua Harry d'une voix monocorde.

Depuis le temps, le mécanisme était bien rôder : faire semblant de ne pas vouloir y aller, faire semblant de s'y être ennuyer…

Depuis que Harry Potter connaissait Arabella Figg, le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley était l'un des jours des grandes vacances où il s'amusait follement. Surtout que Carine sera là !

De plus, Figgy possédait maintenant un chien qui semblait fasciner par sa personne. Sa tâche était de le promener deux fois par jours et que de joie pour Harry.

-Mets ta blouse ! Et prend ça !

Pétunia lui tendit un sac contenant des habits.

-Nous partons trois jours avec Duddy ! Tu resteras chez la voisine et soit sage.

-Oui, tante Pétunia !

Harry ne remerciera jamais assez les moldus d'avoir inventer les parcs d'attractions.

* * *

Carine ouvrit la porte au moment même ou Pétunia allait appuyer sur la sonnette.

-Vous nous espionnez ? Accusa-t-elle.

_Et toi, comment pourrait-on appeler le fait que tu louches trop souvent par ici ?_ pensa Carine qui dit tout le contraire de sa pensée.

-Pas le moins du monde, je voulais créer un courrant d'air dans la maison de tante pour rafraîchir les pièces. Il fait quand même 30° dehors !

Pétunia détailla sa tenue : un débardeur blanc avec un aigle dessus, un jeans bleu et les éternelles baskets blanches.

Pétunia attaqua :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là quand j'emmène Harry chez votre tante ?

-Ainsi, je n'ai plus le droit de voir ma tante ?

Les yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

Son interlocutrice réfléchit et choisi soigneusement ses mots :

-Je suis désolée, ma chère, mais, voyez-vous, je suis un peu inquiète pour Harry.

Carine garda un visage impassible mais l'envie de prendre une table et de la retourner sur son exécrable voisine pour l'écraser la démangea fortement.

Elle déclara d'un ton glacial :

-Oseriez-vous insinuer, madame, que je maltraite Harry ?

Une colère froide et parfaitement contrôlée l'envahit : comment cette bonne femme osait-elle l'accusée ainsi ? Chaque année, depuis 10 ans, elle assistait à la maltraitance que subissait Harry, lui donnant envie d'appeler les services sociaux.

Pétunia se rendit compte qu'elle avait commis une erreur stratégique, regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

-Déjà ! Oh la la ! Mais je vais être en retard !

Elle regarda Harry avec un regard qui fit frissonner Carine

-Sois sages, compris ?

-Oui, tante Pétunia

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle laissa son neveu devant la porte de la voisine et s'enfuis chez elle.

-Rentre, Harry !

Il ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la maison. Elle ne sentait plus le chou mais une agréable odeur des Mr Propre citron.

Un bouquet de violettes embaumait la chambre du garçon.

- Installe-toi, Harry !

Carine partit dans sa chambre et se changea. Elle enfila un t-shirt, un short de sport, ses baskets blanches.

Harry la croisa dans le hall, où elle passait une laisse au chien.

-Je vais un peu courir, Harry. Tante t'aidera à faire tes devoirs.

Harry ne comprit pas sur le moment puis la connexion se fit : elle savait pour son statut de sorcier.

_* * *_

Patmol était heureux : il pouvait se dégourdir les pattes (Carine avait ôter la laisse pour qu'il aie plus de liberté) et il était accompagner de la jeune fille.

La discussion avec la tante de son filleul semblait l'avoir mise hors d'elle car elle courrait sacrément vite et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle lui rappelait Lily quand cette dernière piquait une colère, devenue légendaire dans les annales de Poudlard.

Soudain, la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement et Sirius manqua de se cogner contre ses jambes. Ils étaient dans un coin du parc relativement calme et isolé.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je déteste la tante de Harry. Quand je pense que je connaissais les Evans ! Ils habitaient pas loin, dans le rue de tante, leur fille, Lily, était très gentille avec moi. Elle faisait souvent du baby-sitting chez tante pour me garder.

Elle soupira puis regarda le chien

-J'avais 5 ans et demi quand elle s'est mariée, je le sais car j'ai été à son mariage. J'ai rencontré une fille de mon âge : Nymphadora mais je sais qu'elle voulait que je l'appelle « Dora ». Elle est devenue ma meilleure amie, mais on ne se voit plus beaucoup, sa formation d'auror lui prend beaucoup de temps.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne me rappelle pas bien de la cérémonie, tout est comme brouillé dans ma tête. Comme si on m'avait jeté un sort !

Patmol sursauta : cela pouvait être très probable qu'elle ait subit un sortilège de confusion.

-Je me souviens de Dora, de Lily mais aussi de James, le papa de Harry. J'ai été très très triste quand ils sont morts : je les adorais. Alors quand j'ai compris que Harry vivrait juste à coter de chez tante, j'ai essayé de le voir souvent. Je l'aime bien.

Sirius fouilla dans sa mémoire : il était au mariage de James et Lily, il se rappelait bien de Dora.

Un flash lui revint en mémoire :

*** * * Flash-back* * ***

_-Sirius, j'aimerais te présenter l'une de mes anciennes voisines, c'est la nièce d'Arabella Figg_

_-Bien sur, je connais Figgy, murmura Sirius à Lily, qui mit une des ses mains devant ses yeux et chercha après la personne concernée._

_-Regarde, c'est la petite fille qui joue avec ta cousine._

_En effet et Dora s'amusait comme une folle. Soudain, elle trébucha et tomba. Sirius voulu intervenir mais Lily lui fit signe de ne pas se manifester._

_-Elle est très timide, murmura Evans à son intention._

_La petite amie de sa cousine la pris par la main et l'aida à se relever, puis l'emmena en direction du manoir._

_Les deus jeunes gens suivirent discrètement._

_Dora était assise sur une chaise pendant que l'autre fille lui lavait l 'écorchure à l'eau claire. Ensuite elle désinfecta la plaie avec une fiole de potion après avoir lu chaque étiquette._

_Elle sortit un pansement moldu de sa poche et l'apposa sur le genou de la (grande) blessée._

_Elle rangea tout puis fit un bisou a Nymphadora en lui disant :_

_-Tu verras, quand sa chatouillera, ça veux dire que ça guéris !_

_Dora sauta au coup de la fille puis aperçu son cousin._

_-T'a vu, elle m'a soigné !_

_L'apprentie infirmière rougit._

_-tu as raison, murmura Lily, elle a vraiment bien fait ça._

_Elle approcha de la petite fille et lui fit un gros bisou._

_Le sourire de la fillette s'évanouit quand elle vit Sirius._

_-Ma puce, je présente Sirius._

_-Bonjour, répondit poliment la fille._

_-Sirius, je te présente…Carine _

*** * * Fin du flash-back* * ***

Sirius sentit que la jeune femme le caressait et écouta son monologue :

-Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a présenté à un type qui était très gentil avec moi, il m'a même fait danser dans ses bras. Je me rappelle juste de ses yeux, noirs, plein de chaleur. Je crois que…

Elle rougit puis regarda l'animal.

-Ahhhh ! Je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. C'est vraiment bête ce que je vais te dire, mais, je n'ai jamais pu tomber amoureuse de personne d'autre après lui.

Elle repris son jogging à petite foulée pour renter chez sa tante.

Sirius suivi machinalement

Bien évidemment qu'il se rappelait de la gamine qu'il avait jadis fait danser, mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement a la créature juste à coter de lui !

Sirius trouva cela dingue a en mourir mais il était encore plus épaté par une chose : elle l'aimais depuis 15 ans !


	5. Surprises, surprises

**Garçon, une « Carine pour Patmol **»

_Chapitre 4 : Surprises, surprises !!!_

La fin des vacances approchait.

Harry n'avait pas encore gonflé sa tante comme un (hideux) ballon et se trouvait chez Mrs Figg pour une semaine car Vernon partait en voyage d'affaire en Ecosse et emmenait sa famille avec (suis-je obligée de préciser que Harry n'en fait pas partie ?)

Il jouait aux dames avec Figgy, qui se débrouillait plutôt bien, quand la sonnette retentit.

Arabella s'excusa auprès de son jeune adversaire et alla ouvrir.

Il y avait Carine derrière. Mais pas une Carine enjouée et radieuse, pleine de vie et d'humour, mais une Carine en larme, les yeux gonflés et le nez rougis.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa tante en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

La vieille dame la calla contre son buste gracile et la berça doucement, pour calmer ses pleurs.

-Il…Il m'a d-dit des ch-choses hor-ribles !

Arabella soupira discrètement. Ainsi, il avait réussi à la poussée hors de chez lui ! Patmol sortit de sa cachette. La voir pleurer lui faisait mal ! Un étrange sentiment lui gonfla le cœur, lui donnant envie de sécher toutes ses larmes et de la protéger.

Il vit la petite voiture de sport remplie de paquets et d'autres choses diverses

-Je peux rester chez toi, tante ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix de petite fille qui se risque à demander une deuxième part de gâteau.

-Mais bien sur, mon poussin.

***

Dix minutes plus tard, devant un bon thé au jasmin bien brûlant (où Harry se demanda si sa gorge serait encore fonctionnelle après cela) Carine se confiât :

-Il m'a dit que j'étais une égoïste, que je ne pensais jamais aux autres, que j'était radine et que…et que je ferai mieux de faire des effort pour avoir un copain.

Sirius émit un aboiement sonore. Il se sentait piquer par un sentiment. Jalousie ?

Arabella, quand à elle, s'ébouillanta avec son thé. Harry eu le bon réflexe de courir chercher un essuie propre et humide. La vieille dame la remerciât puis alla se changer.

Elle revit 10 minutes plus tard et s'exclama avec colère :

-Il a la mémoire bien courte, quel culot !

Sirius senti qu'on cachait un lourd secret.

***

-J'aimera des nouvelles d'Arabella Figg, elle tarde à m'en donner et je m'inquiète. Pourriez-vous y aller ? Je sais que vous l'appréciez.

L'homme qui posait cette question portait un accoutrement bizarre : une robe bleue nuit parsemée d'étoiles dorées et un chapeau pointu assortit.

Ses yeux bleus, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, regardèrent avec bienveillance l'homme devant lui. Ses cheveux châtains clairs, légèrement strier des gris, bougèrent quand il hocha la tête la tête en répondant :

-Bien sur, Professeur, cela ne me dérange aucunement.

Les yeux ambre fixèrent une dernière fois les yeux bleus puis il transplanta.

Carine venait d'expliquer ses tourments.

***

Un joyeux carillon se fit entendre.

Carine se leva et ouvrit la porte, elle remarqua que son reniflement était peu élégant et se moucha.

-Rhume, mademoiselle ?

Cette voix, avec un léger accent irlandais la surpris.

-On pourrais dire cela, marmonna-t-elle.

Il y eu aussitôt un bruit mat : le chien, qui dormait paisiblement, venait de se précipiter dehors en heurtant de plein fouet la porte menant vers l'extérieur.

-Tante, je crois que cette personne te cherche, fit la nièce en désignant le nouveau venu.

-Remus ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Heureuse de vous voir. Les jeunes, je vous présentes Remus Lupin un très ancien et très cher ami.

-Bonjour ! Répondirent les deux jeunes gens.

-Remus, voici ma nièce, Carine et le « fils » de mes voisins : Harry Potter.

Le visage de Carine, lui dit quelque chose. Le visage d'une fillette s'imposa à son esprit. Oui, il avait déjà vu cette jeune personne.

Quand à Harry, il était le portrait craché de James.

Carine lui posa cette étrange question :

-Etes-vous du même monde que Harry ?

Elle devais sous-entendre : _« Etes-vous un sorcier ? »_ Diablement perspicace !

-Hé bien ! Oui ! Admis Remus.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire puis demanda à Harry :

-Bon, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit comment tu avais sauver la fille Weasley ?

Harry fit une grimace avant de répondre. La carte qu'il venait de pêcher ne lui convenait pas : le valet de trèfle ne l'arrangeait guère.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je perd toujours contre toi au valet puant (ou valet noir).Pour répondre à ta question, je m'était arrêter après la bataille contre le souvenir Jedusort. Tu vois, quand le serpent m'a laissé un crochet en me mordant le bras ? J'ai eu comme une intuition et j'ai transpercé le livre avec cette arme improvisée. Le souvenir a disparu et Ginny est revenue à la vie.

-Super ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela, C'est brillant. Et tu sais quoi ! C'est toi qui pues moi, je n'ai plus de carte !

-Oh ! Zut ! Une part de rami maintenant ?

-Si tu veux.

La sonnette retenti pour la troisième fois de la journée.

-Tu veux bien attendre deux minutes : je vais ouvrir pour épargner le dos de tante.

Il y eu un silence puis deux cris hystériques :

-Carrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Dorrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Carine arriva accompagnée de Tonks et visiblement excitée !

-Regarde tante ! Oh ! C'est formidable ! Comment ce passe ton boulot chez les Aurors ? Cela à l'air passionnait.

-C'est positivement génial ! J'ai un excellent instructeur. Il s'appelle Alastor Maugrey. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Remus Lupin, un type charmant !

-Quoiiiiiiiii ? Mais il est dans le salon, avec tante !

-Pas possible !

-Siiiiiiiii ! Je t'assure.

Arabella fit un petit sourit à son hôte :

-Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue niaiser autan. C'est rafraîchissant.

La nièce fit irruption avec la délicatesse d'un troupeau de mammouths enrager dans le salon.

-Tante, Dora peut dormi ici, oh, s'il te plait !

Arabella songeât que cela lui permettrait de lui changer les idées.

-Mais bien sur, mon poussin !

-Je t'adore, tante !

Elle lui fit un énorme câlin et un énorme bisou puis s'enfuis dans sa chambre avec Dora.

Remus entendu Harry dire :

-Et ma part de rami ?

***

Le quatrième « habitant » de cette maison chaleureuse et accueillante arriva. Dora et Cari faisaient finalement la part de rami promise par Carine à Harry.

_Seigneur, Nymphadora, mais tu t'es métamorphosée en une jeune personne pleine de charme. Carine à l'air d'aller mieux. J'ai entendu la voix de ….Je dois me tromper, Remus, ici ? Mon vieux Lunard ? Il s'en alla dans le salon quémander quelques caresses à sa maîtresse quand il senti cette odeur : celle d'un fauve somnolent mais aussi…_

-Votre chien est superbe, c'est une belle bête.

Sirius eu le mauvais réflexe de croiser les yeux de l'inconnu et songea aussitôt :

_Oh ! Non ! Lunard, mon vieux, c'est toi ? Je suis bon pour un retour à Azkaban !_

Un éclair apparu dans les yeux de son ami, signifiant qu'il l'avait reconnu.

***

_Sirius Black?__ Ici? __Si je m'attendais à une rencontre pareille! Ca fera grand plaisir à Rufus, comme information de 1__er__ choix_ !

Son instinct le retint cependant de faire quelque chose, et il observa le chien. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui et lui gratouilla la tête.

_Son pelage est toujours aussi doux_

Il vit la nièce abattre ses cartes puis se lever. Elle s'approcha du chien. Un changement sembla s'opérer : l'animal se détendit sensiblement.

-Sirius, tu n'as rien ? Tu t'es méchamment cogné, tout à l'heure.

_Ainsi, elle a réussi à trouver ton nom réel ! Elle est plus intelligente qu'elle n'en n'a l'air _

Carine s'assis en tailleur près du chien et commença à le caresser. L'animal se mis bien vite sur son dos pour se faire grattouiller le ventre

-Tu adores ça !

Elle s'adresserait au chien. Remus compris son instinct : le chien en question adorait aussi le jeune femme prévenante près de lui.

***

_Mhhhh! ohh! __Oui! Comme cela, j'adore! Ohhh! Tu fais cela si bien !_

Sirius se sentait au bord de l'extase ! Il raffolait de ses moments ou, elle lui caressait gentiment le ventre. Il laissa échapper un petit grognement satisfait.

_Elle fait ça comme une déesse !oh ! Encore !_

Il la senti extraire habillement trois ou quatre tiques loger dans sa fourrure. Aussitôt, les démangeaisons produites pas ses horribles bêtes s'estompèrent.

Il était encore dans sa béatitude semi érotique quand il entendu Carine dire :

-Ah là là ! Tu deviens crado ! Un bon bain ne te fera pas de mal !

_Mais je suis toujours propre ! Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Je ne peut plus ma laver tout les jours se serait risqué, de me voir apparaître dans la douche !_

-Remus, lui demanda Arabella. Vous resterez souper ! Ma nièce fait merveilleusement bien à manger, un vrai cordon bleu !

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à dormir dans le canapé, un pantagruélique repas sur l'estomac.

***

Carine ouvrit brusquement les yeux :

_Il y a quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Un voleur ? Je vais prendre mon arme secrète alors !_

Et pris un objet étrange près de son lit, toujours à porter de main, juste au cas où !

***

_Ah ! Enfin redevenu humain ! Ca fait un bien fou ! Le frigo, voilà…Où sont donc cachés ses si délicieux boulet à la liégeoise ?_

Un craquement fit sursauter Patmol. Il eu juste le temps d'esquiver le choc. Il était destiné à sa tête mais il avait habillement réussi à le dévier au niveau de l'épaule. La douleur fut quand même atroce ! Il trébucha et fit une rencontre peu appropriée avec le carrelage de la cuisine. Son cerveau lui dicta que ses fesses n'avaient pas apprécié ce traitement de faveur.

_Je vois mal Lunard ma taper dessus avec une casserole ! C'était plutôt le genre de feu-Lily_

Il dévisageait son agresseur….Où plutôt son « agresseuse » ! Car c'était une femme.

Carine se tenait devant lui, le buste fièrement dresser et une batte de base-ball fermement tenue. Un petit sifflement lui échappa. Sa chemise de nuit, plutôt courte dévoilait ses jambes et moulait gentiment sa poitrine qui bougeait, comme une invite impudique, au rythme saccader de sa respiration. La chemise de nuit, blanche, décorée d'un magnifique lys rose la rendait mignonne voire carrément irrésistible. Un trouble bien connu l'envahi : le désir.

_Mais c'est qu'elle se défend bien, la petite tigresse. Au sens physique comme au sens_ _défense _! Son épaule se rappela à lui.

-Je vous félicite, monsieur, pour avoir tromper la vigilance de mon chien.

Sa voix, ferme, ne montrera pour rien au monde sa peur.

_Elle aurait pu avoir sa place à Griffondor, elle est courageuse de faire face à un homme inconnu dans cette tenue. _

Ses yeux flamboyant lançaient des éclairs.

-Je peux tout vous expliquer, murmura Sirius.

-J'y compte bien.

-Je me doutais que c'était toi, Patmol ! Voyez-vous cet homme est un animagus non déclarer. Ce chien que vous avez judicieusement appelé Sirius se nomme Sirius Black. Et il va retourner à Azkaban, la prison sorcière.

-Non !

L'épouvante se lisait dans la voix et les traits de Black

-Pas Azkaban, tout ce que tu veux mais pas cela !

-Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme. C'est cruel ce que vous dites là, Remus.

-Non, c'est mérité. Il c'est rallier à Voldemort, il nous a trahis, il a trahis Lily et James et les a conduit à la mort !

-Non ! Jamais ! s'exclama Sirius avec véhémence. Jamais je n'aurais trahis mon frère de cœur. Et pourquoi Voldemort ! Ses idéaux m'écoeurent et me répugnent !

-Je ne vous crois pas.

Remus fut un instant désarçonner par cette réponse.

-Lily me disait que c'était un homme charmant, plein d'humour, qu'elle lui aurait confier sa vie les yeux fermer.

-Elle a eu tord ! Il a tuer treize personnes et un des nos meilleurs amis.

-Foutaise ! Et il n'a pas de marque.

-Il peut l'avoir cacher avec un sort.

Un bras se tendit devant le nez de Lunard.

-Regarde par toi-même ! Mais je n'aurais jamais trahit James.

-Tu veux tuer Harry !

-Je l'ai trouvé très protecteur, au contraire.

-Je te jure, Remus, je suis innocent.

Remus douta en cet instant des ses convictions. Il du s'avouer que Black avait été un bon moyen pour se déculpabiliser. Une innocence farouche brillait dans ses yeux délavés, des yeux qui avaient perdu toutes chaleur. Où était passé le Sirius jeune et insouciant que Lupin connaissait ? Il s'était envolé en même temps que sa liberté.

-Je te crois, fis-il lentement.

Sirius se senti soulagé.

-Excuse-moi, Lunard…

_Excuse –moi de t'avoir cru traître ! Je suis un triple idiot ! Tu n'aurais jamais trahis non amis, tu es du même bois que moi, tu aurais préféré mourir !_

-Sirius, je t'ai pris pour un voleur ! Que faisais-tu dans le frigo ?

L'intéresser rougit :

-Je cherchais les boulets d'hier, ils étaient terriblement bons et j'avais envie d'un petit morceau.

Deux taches rouges apparurent sur les pommettes de son vis-à-vis.

-Merci, je suis flattée. J'arrêterais donc de te donner de la pâtée pour chien.

-Je te serais reconnaissant !

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers…Sirius eu juste le temps de se transformer en canidé quand …

-Mais, pourquoi vous faites réunion dans la cuisine ? Vous faites un boucan de diable.

-Désolé, Harry, s'exclamèrent Carine et Lunard.

Harry rougit :

-heu…sympa votre tenue !

Carine et Remus prirent compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation, l'une en chemise de nuit et l'autre torse nu, cela pouvait passé pour une scène de débauche.

-J'avais une petite faim, prétexta Remus.

- Les fringales nocturnes m'empêchent de me rendormir.

Ils mentaient tout les deux comme des arracheurs de dents !

-C'est ça ! Ben bon appétit et bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Harry, firent deux voix à l'unisson alors qu'il faisait volte-face te remontait se coucher.

***

La discutions se fit tard dans la nuit et à bâton rompu. Carine raconta la scène du mariage et Remus fit l'identification avec l'image de la fillette qui voletait devant ses yeux. Il observa discrètement son ami de toujours. Son comportement était étrange. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien il pourrait le croire entrain de tomber amoureux de la jeune femme assise dans le canapé à coté de lui. Cela lui paru absurde.

Le lendemain.

-Arabella va bien, Professeur. Et sa nièce est charmante. J'ai également pu faire la connaissance de Harry.

Remus parla de son doute.

-Professeur, êtes-vous sur que le condamné Sirius Black est vraiment coupable. J'ai l'étrange sentiment qu'il pourrait être innocent.

-Bien, Remus, j'y réfléchirais. Merci de m'avoir parler de tes doutes.

-Merci, Monsieur. Au revoir.

Il se retourna puis transplana.

Dumbledore consulta son parchemin et biffa un nom.

-Ce n'est pas lui non plus. Toujours pas de traces de l'héritier ou héritière de Serdaigle. Cela commence à m'inquiéter.

***


	6. La boulette

**Garçon, une « Carine pour Patmol ! »**

_Chapitre 5 : la boulette_

Dumbledore, génialissime directeur de Poudlard, remarqua de fréquente visite de Rémus à Arabella Figg. Se posant donc des question, il mit en marche sont non moins génialissime cerveau et fit fonctionner ses méninges sur entraîner.

_« Je doute de la culpabilité de Sirius Black », « J'avais du temps a perdre alors j'ai été voir Mrs Figg » « Oui, professeur, ma soirée c'est bien passée, je m'entend très bien avec Carine, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut-être perspicace ! »_

Il eut une réponse, réponses qui demandais confirmation, il appela donc le lycanthrope. Celui-ci arrive 5 minutes plus tard.

-Oui, Professeur ?

-Croyez-vous Black entre de bonne main et en sécurité ?

Il décela un imperceptible changement dans l'attitude de son visiteur : il était tendu. Et cela confirma son hypothèse.

-Je suppose, Professeur. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis l'enterrement de Lily et James.

-Bien, Rémus, merci. Désolé de vous avoir déranger.

Son vis à vis s'éloigna aussitôt un peu chambouler.

-alors, murmura le vieil homme, Sirius Black est _chez_ Arabella.

Le directeur d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie du monde, ne vit jamais le petit scarabée, poser près d'un de ces livres, sur son bureau.

~*~

Il faisait nuit. Sirius abandonna sa forme canine pour redevenir humain.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Tant qu'il effaçait toutes traces de son passage, Figgy ne se doutais de rien. Prenant des somnifères pour dormir et utilisant des boules Quiès, il ne risque pas de se faire repérer. En se déshabillant, il songea à Carine. Elle avait réussi l'exploit de lui rapporter des habit chippés à son père, habits qu'ils n'utilisait jamais mais aussi de lui avoir acheter d'autre vêtement. Quand au dentiste il lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir récurer de fond en comble les quenottes de Patmol. De se fait, ses dents humaines étaient propres.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche et alluma le jet d'eau chaude. Qu'elle sensation délicieuse !

Il se rappela la gène de la jeune femme quand elle lui avait présenter les habit : ils étaient noirs.

Il se savonna, se rinça, puis remis des sous-vêtements propres (_Merci Lunard_ !) Carine refusant catégoriquement, ce fut Rémus qui s'en étaient charger. Seules les chaussettes étaient blanches car s'était des chaussettes de tennis

Il effaça soigneusement les traces de son passage dans la salle de bain. Puis descendit les escaliers.

Comme tout les soirs depuis une semaine, Carine l'attendait, toutes vêtues de noir. Le temps sec et chaud en cet été l'avait incitée à porter une longue jupe noire et un top assortit.

-On y va ?

Ils sortirent pour leur balade nocturne. Sirius était songeur : comment allait-il lui dire qu'il irait à Poudlard en fin de vacances ?

Ils étaient arrivée en vue du parc, désert à cette heure-ci, le même que celui ou la jeune femme avait raconté son amitié avec Dora.

-Carine…commença Sirius doucement.

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…à la fin de l'été je partirai a Pou…

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage le fit taire. Il avait compté 6 ou 7 « pop », mais il n'en n'était pas sur.

Huit Aurors entouraient Black et Carine. Rufus Scrimgeour, le chef des Aurors était là également.

-Plus un geste, Black ! Hurla-t-il.

-Carine, reste derrière moi, chuchota le principal visé.

-Black, hurla un Auror aux yeux dissymétriques. Lâche ton otage et rend-toi. Si tu es calme, tu retourneras à Azkaban en un seul morceau !

Seule Carine entendu les deux mots qui s'échappèrent du la bouche de Patmol :

-Non ! Pitié !

Un drôle de sentiment enfla dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aimait guère le ton qu'employait ces hommes à l'égare de celui qui faisait un rempart de son corps.

-Laisse tombé Maugrey. Il la tuera sans pitié.

Carine vit rouge et se plaça résolument devant Patmol.

-Non ! Il n'ira pas !

-Mademoiselle, susurra un homme qui possédait une impressionnante crinière des cheveux et qui semblait donné les ordres. C'est homme est dangereux. Il vous tuera sans hésiter.

Elle lui lança un regard goguenard, l'air de dire « Sans baguette j'aimera voir cela ! »

Et elle n'était pas ignorante non plus.

-Je sais ce que vous êtes : vous êtes des Aurors, des sorciers.

Le sourire de l'homme qui commandait disparu des son visage.

-Rufus, c'est peut-être une mangemort. Cria le dénommé Maugrey

-Je sais, je pensais la même chose.

Ainsi, l'homme qui commandait s'appelait Rufus. Un nom bizarre !

-Je ne suis pas un mangemort. Je réfute les idéaux de Voldemort (un frisson parcouru les personne présente sauf Sirius) En fait, je ne suis personne.

-Maugrey, neutralise-là !

Carine ne perdit pas le nord, elle fixa intensément Maugrey…qui bascula sur le sol quelque seconde plus tard, dans un halo rouge.

Rufus tomba des nues : une moldue qui sais faire de la magie ? Mais….C'était impossible. Il supposa que c'était Black.

~*~

Sirius fut épaté : sa Carine faisait de la magie ! C'était étonnant, grandement étonnant ! Elle le lui avait volontairement caché ou n'y croyait-elle pas tout simplement. Un mystère de plus à découvrir.

-Je vais essayer de te protéger, mais je ne promets rien. Je ne connais que des sorts de base.

Sirius senti distinctement qu'un charme du bouclier avait été créé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit apparaître deux personnes : Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Rufus fit une erreur : il lança un sortilège qui rebondit sur le bouclier et alla frapper Tonks, une prometteuse recrue, en plein ventre : lui faisait cracher du sang. Elle s'évanouit, baignant dans un liquide pourpre.

~*~

Dora avait a peine enregistrer le fait que Carine faisait de la magie, qu'un sort ricocha et la toucha de plein fouet. Une douleur atroce lui envahit le ventre puis le reste du corps. Elle vit une spirale noire l'entouré et entendit Rémus hurler son prénom avant de s'évanouir.

~*~

Rémus était en train de soigné dora tout en pestant : Rufus n'avait donc pas vu la sphère légèrement bleutée qui entourait son meilleur ami et la jeune personne qui l'accompagnait. Il senti un sort et vit cette même sphère autour de lui. Désormais il pourra soigner dora sans subir un sort perdu.

~*~

Carine n'était pas habituée à faire de la magie. Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elle se entait faiblir. Ainsi que le protection de son bouclier qui devint moins puissant.

Elle connaissait beaucoup de sorts mais n'en maîtrisait que quelque uns. Elle ne voulais pas blesser les personnes devants elle.

Elle se senti vraiment mal et ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol dans un bruit mat. Elle eut le temps de voir Lunard soigner sa meilleure amie, d'envoyer un dernièe stupéfix puis s'évanoui Le sort toucha Scrimgeour qui bascula le nez dans l'herbe.

~*~

Les boucliers et stupéfix n'étaient plus actifs.

-Allez-y, hurla Maugrey.

Les Aurors entouraient Sirius à présent, qui ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre : la jeune femme ne méritait pas d'être emmenée, ne fusse que pour sa tante.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout :

-Je suis innocent, clama-t-il.

-C'est ça, on te crois ! Ricana Rufus, le nez toujours dans l'herbe.

-Mais c'est vrai !

Le désespoir lui avait dicté ses mots.

-Il a raison !

Le silence se fait autour des Rémus. Les Aurors le regardèrent médusés.

-Allons, Lupin, ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

-Je ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

Il regarda Sirius :

-Vous avez changé sans rien me dire, à la barbe de tout le monde, pourquoi ?

-James et moi pensions que c'était toi !

Rémus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, visiblement blessé. Lui, un traître ?

Pourquoi pas Voldemort qui fait des claquettes en tutu rose, pendant qu'on y était ?

Il se senti mal. Et il se rendit compte que son ami se sentait mal et plus que lui. Sirius avait voulu protéger James du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, Sirius est humain « Erarer humanum Est » L'erreur est humaine. Mais cette erreur avait coûté douze ans de la vie de Sirius. Et Rémus eut mal pour lui. Vraiment mal.

~*~

On va devoir emmener cette petite au ministère : elle est drôlement dangereuse, cette péronelle.

Dora serra le poing. Son amie n'était pas une péronelle. Se réveiller pour entendre ça ! Elle aurait préféré être sourde.

Elle entendit Sirius dire :

-Arabella Va s'inquiéter. C'est sa nièce et elle y est beaucoup attachée.

Dora fut d'accord avec lui, tout cela n'était que pure vérité. Mais c'était sans compter sur la nature de Rufus : parfois, il avait une pierre en guise de cœur.

-Cette vieille folle cracmol ? Mais tout le monde doit s'en soucier comme de sa première chemise. Elle n'intéresse personne et est complètement insignifiante. Ricana Rufus.

Dora serra ses doigts si fort que les jointures devinrent blanches.

Il insultait cette gentille vieille dame. Pour avoir passer une semaine sous son toit elle savait qu'elle n'était pas insignifiante, juste prévenante.

-Moi, je m'en soucie.

Carine était réveillée et se mettait péniblement debout.

Maugrey voulu la stupéfixer. C'était une mauvaise idée, le bouclier était de nouveau en place. Il ricocha et toucha le lanceur.

~*~

_« Attend un peu, tu va voir ! »_

Carine était furax : comment cet homme osait-il insulté sa tante ?

-Carine, attention !

Sirius venait de crier. Elle vit un véritable colosse lui retourner une droite à tuer un mammouth et l'homme qu'elle s'efforçait de protéger s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, un mince filet de sang coulant de sa tempe.

-Non ! S'indignèrent Dora et Rémus.

Elle sentit la rage, une rage intense se propager en elle et en sentiment très doux explosa littéralement dans sa poitrine. Elle eut à peine conscience des picotements alarmants aux bouts de ses doigts ou au fait qu'elle s'élevait que quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Un aura dorée apparu autour d'elle et elle commença à jeter des sorts beaucoup plus complexes et puissants.

~*~

Albus Dumbledore reçu un message urgent de Rufus Scrimgeour : une moldue, non loin de Privet Drive se comportait bizarrement.

Quand il arriva, la mystérieuse aura de puissance émanait de la jeune fille. Des boucliers très solides entouraient Sirius Black –qui était inanimé- Lupin et Tonks.

-arrêter ! Ou je vous fait enfermer pour agression sur représentant de l'ordre ! Et vous ne verrez plus cette salle chouette !

-Cela fait la deuxième fois que vous insulté ma tante !

La puissance augmenta encore.

Dumbledore sur alors ce que se passait. Et c'était dangereux ! Et même mortel.

-C'est une cracmol et vous, une….un danger public. Je vous ferait enfermé à Azkaban, avec ce chez Black, puisque vous y tener tant ! Mais vous ne le verrez pas beaucoup, cette assassin : il recevra sans doute un baiser.

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

La puissance augmenta encore d'un coup, jettent toutes personnes à terre.

Rufus venait de faire une énorme, mais énorme boulette.

-Assez ! Ca suffit ! Vous m'emmerdez avec vos préjuger à 3 cents ! Vous avez peur des gens qui sont différents de vous, alors vous les écraser de votre mépris. Vous êtes écœurant !

~*~

_Je me sens mal, mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine, mes poumons sont en feu, j' n'arrive plus à contrôler ma magie…Pourquoi ?_

Carine se sentait étouffer et commençait à paniquer : comment osait-elle s'énerver à ce point, comme osait-elle jeter des sorts aussi dangereux…et qu'elle était cet étrange sentiment qui l'avait enveloppée en voyant Sirius l'aider. C'était impossible, elle n'était pas…

Un voile noir obscurci sa vue pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, des images se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux aveugles

Sa tante heureuse

Son grand-père adorée, décédé depuis quatre mois

Harry s'amusant comme un petit fou

Son premier baiser avec un garçon

La rencontre de Patmol puis celle de Sirius

L'arrivée de Rémus

Dora sur le paillasson de sa tante

Lily et James à leur mariage…

Les images s'estompèrent au profit d'une insupportable douleur dans la poitrine : son cœur allait passer l'arme à gauche et elle avec !

Avant de se perdre dans de sombres limbes, elle entendit une voix lui murmurer :

-On se calme !

Son grand*père, que ne ferait-elle pas pour lui faire plaisir ?

-Oui, Papy !

Et le néant s'abattit sur elle.

~*~

L'incompréhension était générale, dans le parc redevenu calme. Dora et Rémus étaient indécis : après avoir vu la furie s'élever de quelque centimètres supplémentaires et Dumbledore lui chuchoter à l'oreille, Carine c'était effondrée sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Albus la pris dans ces bras.

Bravo, Rufus. Cela prouve qu'il vous reste encore pas mal de travail pour mesurer vos paroles. N'insulté pas les gens qui sont cher au cœur de certaine personne. Tout le monde ne peut pas posséder le désintéressement presque vulgaire et barbare que vous avez au profit de votre famille. Pour certaines personnes, c'est même sacré. Cela peut les faire entré dans une rage folle !

-Cette jeune personne est dangereuse ! Nous allons la mettre en cellule au Ministère.

Vous avez raison sur un seul point : le mot « dangereux » Votre manques de délicatesse à poussé cette jeune femme a faire un éclat de magie.

Un silence horrifier accueilli sa tirade.

-Mademoiselle Tonks, votre amie souffre t-elle d'une quelconque maladie ?

-Elle est asthmatiques, souffla la métamorphage du bout des lèvres

-Ses poumons ont souffert, son cœur aussi. Si je ne la confie pas à Pomfresh, elle mourra.

-Que faisons-nous de black, rugit Rufus, plus pour le principe qu'autre chose.

-Il a disparu répondit calmement Dora.

~*~

Sirius s'éveilla, la tempe douloureuse et en proie a une migraine à assommer un ours polaire.

Il vit Dumbledore calmé Cari. Un éclat de magie. Il avait vu sa mère en faire un une fois et cela lui suffisait ! Il se faufila jusqu'aux arbres et observa l'évolution de la situation.

La conversation battait son plein. Quand ils remarquèrent enfin sa disparition, il pris sa forme canine puis attendit.

_~*~_

-Je pars sur le champ à Poudlard.

-Mais Albus, il faut d'abord que cette fille purge sa peine au Ministère !

Dumbledore grimaça intérieurement : Rufus n'avait encore écouté que ce qui l'intéressait. Quand à la santé de la jeune femme, il s'en souciait comme de sa première tétine.

Le pouls faiblissait de secondes en secondes.

-Comme d'habitude, Rufus, vous êtes toujours aussi obtus !

Et sans demander son reste, il transplana.

~*~

Le silence était revenu.

Dora entendit un bruit bizarre et remarqua une forme bizarre qui se promenait dans le ciel. Cette forme était dotée que quatre moignons allonger eu d'un cinquième plutôt rond. Chose vraiment insolite : cette objet poussait des petit cris de goret qu'on égorge.

Harry venait de gonflé sa « merveilleuse » tante Marge comme un ballon!

*-*-*-*


	7. Visites nocturnes

**Garçon, une « Carine pour Patmol »**

_Chapitre 6 : Visites nocturnes_

Il les sentait : les détraqueurs. Il les voyait, s'approcher subtilement de Harry. La capacité d'invisibilité et nulle aux yeux du canidé dont il prenait la forme de nombreuses fois.

Patmol vit Harry sortir sa baguette et fourrager dans sa valise.

Il sortit de sa cachette mais fit trop de bruit : son filleul le vit.

Peut-être était-il surpris de le voir si loin de Privet Drive car il trébucha. Le Magicobus arriva subitement, ses phares l'aveuglant. Sirius disparu mais se senti coupable : encore un peu et Harry finissait sous les roues du bus violet à double impériale.

~*~

Harry fut surpris : ce chien ressemblais a celui de sa voisine.

Impossible : il était beaucoup plus menaçant.

Il se dépêcha de monter dans le bus : il avait le ministère aux fesses et donna un faux nom (il ne va leur facilité la tâche non plus XD)

~*~

Carine ouvrit les yeux.

Ce plafond lui était inconnu

-Tante, gémit-elle.

-Je suis là, mon poussin

Arabella se tenait sur une chaise, à la droite de sa nièce.

-Où suis-je ?

-A Poudlard, mademoiselle.

_Cette voix…_

-Grand-père c'est toi…Mais c'est impossible…

_Tu es mort…_

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas votre grand-père, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette école

Carine ne fit pas un geste mais son regard s'assombris dangereusement et la petite flamme qui y brillait d'habitude sembla s'éteindre.

-Tante, murmura-t-elle. Suis-je en train de rêver ? Suis-je vraiment à Poudlard ?

Elle sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même et son visage devint dangereusement neutre.

-Non, Ce n'est pas vrai ? Tout va donc recommencer ? Je…je ne le supporterais pas un fois de plus.

Albus remarqua que Dora, hors de vue de sa best friend, et Figgy échangeaient un regard plein de sous entendus0.

Elles savaient quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir

-Je suis désolée, tante. Je ne voulais pas te causer d'ennuis. Je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé…

-Vous avez fait un éclat de magie, répondit Albus

-Oh ! Non ! Gémit la jeune femme.

Dumbledore ne fut nullement impressionné. Arabella lui avait confié qu'elle avait eu la « faiblesse » de lui laisser des livres traitant de sujets sorciers à sa portée et d'également révéler qu'il existait bel et bien un monde ou la magie régnait en maître.

Le sage homme qu'il était contemplait la nièce : elle possédait un potentiel magique incroyable, qui se développait de plus en plus depuis son intégration dans le monde sorcier.

Comment n'avait-elle pas intégré son école ?

Il repensa également à la mystérieuse aura dorée qui avait émané de la jeune femme couchée devant lui.

Etrange : peut de personne en ce monde en possédais : James William Potter en avait eu une. Et Dumbledore savait pourquoi !

Se pourrait-il que… ?

Dumbledore se pencha vers le frêle vieille dame, profitant du fait que Dora était en grande conversation avec son amie :

-Arabella : est-elle vraiment née de parents moldus ?

Elle lui répondit en parlant si bas qu'il du tendre l'oreille.

-Non, ma demi-soeur, Katrina Morrow était une sorcière mais on mari, un vrai tyran, ne lui a jamais permis de révéler quoi que se soit a sa fille chérie

-qu'est donc devenu Mlle Morrow ? C'était une excellente Serdaigle, extrêmement douée.

-Maman est morte.

La jeune femme semblait n'avoir jamais surmonter complètement la mort de sa mère.

Dumby fit signe à la tante qu'il voulait continuer la conversation.

-Mon poussin, je te laisse en compagnie de Dora.

-Tu vas t'occuper du chien, demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir

-Il a disparu, dit-elle dans une grimace.

-Ah…bon.

Son absence de réaction étonna la vieille dame qui ne dit rien.

-Au revoir, tante, tu reviendras me voir ?

-Bien sur^^

-Et vous, professeur ?

-Egalement. Repose-toi bien.

~*~

Un fois dehors, Dumbledore repris le chemin de son bureau, mais un long chemin pour laisser le temps a Mrs Figg de l'informer tout à son aise.

-Elle a bien reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Sa mère était folle de joie, Ma nièce apprenait qu'elle possédait un don, malgré le fait qu'elle ignore le fait que sa mère soit une sorcière.

Son père n'était pas d'accord, mais pas du tout d'accord et les choses se sont envenimées chez elle. Son grand-père, celui avec lequel elle vous à confondu, me l'avais amenée pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper de cette atmosphère étouffante. Elle était heureuse.

Mais on annonçait que sa mère était morte, trois jours après son départ. Suicide, elle c'est pendue.

Katrina si pleine de vie, se tuer, impossible !

Il n'y a jamais eu de traces de ses doigts sur la corde et du chloroforme dans le poumon : bizarre pour un suicide, n'est-ce pas. Comment je le sais : Maugrey a enquêté de son coté, il m'a tout de même fait pas des résultats « Il fallait que tu saches » Voila ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Et la vie de Carine a-t-elle subit un changement ?

-Oui, elle a vécu un véritable enfer

La vieille dame s'arrêta : on lui cachait encore des choses, des choses qu'il comptais bien découvrir.

Il fronça les sourcils : il ne se rappelais plus pas qu'une de ses élèves n'ai jamais franchi les portes de son école.

Il avait bien fini pas envoyer Hagrid pour récupérer le jeune Harry Potter. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir déployé d'avantages de moyens pour récupérer une brebis égarée.

Heureusement, il possédais un précieux outil pour sa mémoire fatiguée : sa pensine. Il songeât aussi qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de la lettre ou même des évènements qui avaient surgis lors du mariage de Lily Evans avec James Potter. Lui aussi se rappelais de la fillette, car non seulement elle était très attachée à Lily mais en plus, elle c'était endormie sur ses genoux !

Elle avait du subir un « oubliette » (et pas un sortilège de confusion comme l'avais penser Sirius au chapitre 3)

~*~

Quand Harry fit un crochet par l'infirmerie, il fut bien étonner d'y voir Carine. Il s'installa à son chevet car elle était toujours alitée.

-Oh là là ! Harry, tu as une petite mine ! Es-tu malade ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est a cause des Détraqueurs ! Ils me font un effet abominable !

-Sales bestioles, pas vrai ?

-Oui, parfaitement, mais au fait, que fais-tu ici ? C'est la première fois que je te vois à Poudlard.

-Oh, je suis poursuivie par la Ministère pour avoir perdu le contrôle de mes émotions et fait un éclat de magie. Comme cela m'a beaucoup affaibli, ton directeur m'a mis sous protection ici.

Harry se garda bien de demander ce qu'était un éclat de magie, mais il se jura de posé la question a Hermione Granger, sa meilleur amie qu'il considérait comme une mine de savoir.

-Ah, merci pour le chocolat, Mme Pomfresh. Je te laisse je retourne en cours mais je reviendrais te voir.

Elle lui sourit.

Elle c'était efforcée de toujours être la pour lui alors il reviendrait. Foi de Griffondor !

~*~

-Un éclat de magie ? Mais, c'est très dangereux, il ne peut être provoquer que par un sentiment primaire, c'est-à-dire l'amour, la haine, la rage, la peur, l'angoisse et la trahison.

Et très peut de gens s'en sorte, souvent ils meurent car c'est une trop grande libération de puissance magique pour un corps humain. Et les personnes qui ont un quelconque handicap ont encore moins de chances de survivre : asthme, palpitation cardiaque, maladie chroniques. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Harry ?

Hermione Granger, meilleur amie du Survivant et secrètement amoureuse de Ron Weasley, était bien étonnée : c'était un sujet plutôt complexe et un peu tabou à Poudlard, car ils étaient vraiment dangereux, certes, une personne avec un faible potentiel magique n'était pas très dangereux mais…

Elle pensa à cette rumeur avec les soi-disant héritier des fondateurs de Poudlard : ils posséderaient un tel potentiel caché, et non utilisable, qu'ils se révèlent être extrêmement meurtriers !

-C'est une amie moldue, elle en a fait un et est à l'infirmerie.

-Je pourrais venir avec toi, la prochaine fois que tu irais la voir ? Je veux absolument la rencontrer !

-Pas de problème, j'y retourne après le repas du soir.

Ron voulait aussi la voir, mais par curiosité, Harry lui avait souvent parler d'une certaine Carine et espérait bien la rencontrer un jour, quand à Hermy, elle se demandais sérieusement qui était cette fille : c'était peut-être bien une des rares personnes au monde a avoir survécu !

~*~

Le souper engloutit (ou dîner pour les français ^^), le trio infernal se précipita à l'infirmerie

-Mon poussin, murmura une voix, il ne faut pas dire cela…Et puis tu sais que rester ici toutes les deux, c'est bien, non ? Tu as toujours voulu venir ici, et puis Rufus veux absolument te faire visiter les cachots D'Azkaban…Et n'oublie pas que Sirius Black se promène en liberté.

Et surtout (la vieille dame marqua un temps d'arrêt) Il ne viendra jamais te chercher ici.

Carine s'en douta : Sirius avait suivi Harry. Il était son parrain et il voulais le protégé, quoi de plus naturel ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était énormément attachée à lui. Il lui manquait.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et contrôler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-tu as raison, tante, il ne me trouvera jamais ici et parfait. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

-Carine, fit la voix de Harry, je suis revenu avec des amis qui voulaient absolument te rencontrer.

Arabella se leva et après un au revoir s'en alla, pour laisser sa nièce tranquille avec ses amis.

Harry rentra accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et un jeune homme roux.

-Toi ! Tu es le fils d'Arthur Weasley.

C'était une constatation.

-Vous connaissez mon père ? demanda Ron

-Oui, enfin, c'est un souvenir lointain…Je n'avais que 6 ans et demi à l'époque.

James Potter m'avait pris dans ses bras car je commençais à paniquer dans toutes ses grandes personnes, quand il a salué deux personnes rousses qui était venue à son mariage, avec deux petits garçons et la dame était enceinte de plusieurs mois. Je me rappelle qu'il avait dit :

« Ahhh Arthur ! Notre Maraudeur Rémus deux ! » Apparemment ton père, malgré sa légère différences d'ages avec James, Rémus et Sirius était un des leurs. Je me rappelle qu'Arthur avait plaisanté : « Elle est a toi cette petite fille ? Elle est mignonne » Réponse : « Bien sur que non, c'est la nièce de Figgy ! Tu sais, Lily a été sa baby-sitter, hein, ma puce ? »

C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle !

-Harry ! Elle est formidable, ton amie ! Je suis Ron !

-Et vous, jeune fille ?

-Hermione Granger.

-J'aime beaucoup l'intelligence qui brille dans tes yeux, Hermione.

L'intéressée rougit.

-Au fait, Harry ; as-tu des nouvelles de Rémus ?

-Aujourd'hui même, il est prof ici.

Le visage de son vis-à-vis s'éclaira :

-Mais c'est formidable ! Vraiment merveilleux ! Il le mérite.

-Je sui très étonnée, tu as survécu a un éclat de magie, c'est très inhabituel.

-Je sais, Dumbledore me l'a dit, Hermy. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, Harry et Ron m'appellent déjà comme cela.

-Sans votre directeur, je serai sans doute morte. Mon cœur et mon système respiratoire sont très affaiblit, mais je vais me rétablir, d'après Pomfresh

Harry murmura :

-C'est vrai, tu as l'air fatiguée, nous allons te laissée, dors bien, Carine.

-Heu, dites…Je ne suis pas censée être ici…alors, s'il vous plait, n'ébruité pas ma présence. Rémus peut savoir, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, j'ai confiance en lui.

-Promis, a demain.

~*~

Sirius avait eu vent de cette rumeur : Carine était à Poudlard. Merveilleux !

Il attendit que la nuit tombe. Le souper venait d'être servit, il lui restait au moins quatre heures à patienter.

Il avait _besoin_ de la voir et il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi. Il s'en voulait, il pensait réellement que c'était sa faute pour l'éclat de magie.

Et cette aura dorée ? Sa couleurs l'avais surpris, seul feu James en possédait une. Et les sensations qui l'avaient enveloppé étaient inhabituelles : un cocon de douceur, comme il n'en avait connu en 12 ans d'emprisonnement, l'avait protégé… mais aussi : un drôle de sentiment très très doux parfaitement en accord avec se qu'il ressentais pour Carine l'avait également englobé.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures. Il décida de gagner Poudlard à son aise. Quand il entra dans l'école des souvenirs joyeux mais douloureux lui revirent en mémoire.

Il était 10h et l'infirmerie était plongée dans un noir complet.

Il rentra puis abandonna sa forme canine. Ce qu'il ne l'empêchait pas de voir dans l'obscurité grâce à sa forme d'animagi. Il contempla la jeune femme endormie et son cœur se serra. C'était de sa faute si elle était là !

Soudain, le faciès le la belle au bois dormant se contracta, des larmes roulèrent de ses yeux clos. L'objet de sa visite s'enroula dans les draps en se débattant.

Puis elle dit une phrase, une seule :

-non, papa ! Pas encore, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas !

Puis elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

~*~

Carine senti quelqu'un lui prendre la main et se contracta. Elle se dégoûta d'elle-même ; se vouant à la mort à cause de sa soumission.

-Carine ? Regarde-moi.

Voix familière et rassurante.

-Sirius ?

-Je suis là. Comment va ta santé ?

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, il semblait terriblement inquiet.

-Tu as pris tous ses risques pour voir comment j'allais ?

-Répond à ma question.

-Je m'en sortirai si je ne fais plus de folies de ce genre, m'a dit l'infirmière.

-Je suis soulagé. Et oui, j'ai pris tous ses risques pour toi. J'était inquiète, figure-toi.

Il risquait de se faire prendre, mais ô combien c'était agréable de l'avoir près de soi.

-Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup. Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis à causes de moi, j'en donne tellement à tout le monde.

-Ca me fait plaisir de venir te voir.

Et même plus, il se sentait apaiser.

Il l'aida à s'endormir, dans ses draps blancs, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille perdue.

Il se promit de revenir le lendemain.

~*~

Voila deux mois que Carine se rétablissait à Poudlard : comme prévu, la guérison était lente et progressive.

Bientôt le 31 octobre.

Dora regarda sa montre : 22h30. Tan pis ! Carine valait bien une petite visite, même tardive.

Elle s'approcha de l'infirmerie, pourtant dans l'obscurité, et entendit des chuchotements

Pourtant, elle n'était pas Jeanne D'arc, la moldue que les hérétiques avaient envoyer sur le bûché.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes : Sirius Ian Black, son grand cousin préféré, discutait avec Carine, sa meilleure amie.

Ils s'emblaient très proches.

Sirius venait d'installer un énorme oreiller dans le dos de la malade, puis fit apparaître une chaise pour s'installer

-Je m'en veux tellement, tu aurais pu mourir !

-Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as voulu me protéger…

-Mais comment est-ce arrivé…

Tu sais, Harry m'as dit quelque chose et ça m'a fait rire…il m'a dit que s'il tombait sur ce Black, l'assassin de ses parents, il le tuerai aussi sec !

Dora ne peu s'empêcher de sourire : Harry n'avait pas l'air près à tuer quelqu'un !

~*~

_D'accord, ce changement de sujet manquait de tact ! Mais, je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que c'est l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui ! Il me rirait au nez !_

Elle avait mûrement réfléchit et elle en était certaine : elle aimait Sirius Black

Et c'était impossible.

_Il a 20 ans de plus. _

Une petite voix lui répondit :

**L'amour se fiche des âges et des apparences, ma chère**

_C'était un assassin en cavale_

**Mais tu sais qu'il est innocent**

_Il ne m'aime pas. _

**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, il est bien trop attentif pour que ce soit de l'amitié**

_Je me dégoûte et déteste les hommes, je ne me supporte même pas_

**Pourtant, tu supportes sa présence près de toi. Ton cœur mène une cadence chaotique et tu es pleine de tensions**

_Assez !_

Elle en avait assez. De toute manières, elle était moche et elle n'était pas une sorcière. Fin de la romance.

Carine vit une silhouette, pas vraiment nette.

Imaginez sa tête !

-Dora…Cesse d'espionner !

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement, sans faire de bruit.

-Mieux. Je suis contente de te voir.

-Et toi, grand cousin ?

Sirius paru surprit.

-Eh bien…Oui, je vais bien aussi. Je vois que tu es en pleine forme !

-Merci. Au fait, vous deux, je ne sais rien de ce qui sa passe ici, je suis momentanément aveugle.

Autrement dit : motus et bouche cousue !

Dora partit après une petite heure.

~*~

Le lendemain, ce fut Harry qui débarqua bien après l'heure des visites. Sirius n'eut que le temps de se métamorphoser quand il entendit ses pas.

-Yo ! Carine !

-Bonsoir, Harry.

-Je suis passer à la bibli et je j'ai rapporter des livres. J'espère que tu les trouveras intéressants.

Il lui tendit « L'histoire de Poudlard », « Créatures bien de chez nous : les vampires et dérivés » et « Eclats de magies : comment s'en protéger et s'en remettre. »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle le remercia.

~*~

Rémus fit son apparition vers 23 heures et chassa joyeusement les ados.

Dora arriva également et Sirius se permit d'abandonner sa forme canine.

Apres une discussion des plus enrichissantes sur les moyens de tortures a tester sur Rufus, Le loup-loup et sa nymphe partirent.

~*~

Sirius observa la jeune femme et son cœur fit un bond vertigineux pour atterrir quelque part près de l'aine. Décidément, ses hormones faisaient des siennes ce temps si.

Il se senti brusquement attiré.

D'accord, 12 ans sans sexe à Azkaban, mais quand même !

Se jeté sur la première venue, cela ne lui ressemblait pas !

Elle semblait si fragile et vulnérables dans ses draps blancs. Il avait une envie fulgurante de…Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Pas Merlin, il était un homme et pas un ado en proie à ses pulsions !

Mais c'était vraiment plus fort que lui !

Il s'approcha encore de la jeune femme, observa son visage et découvrit des taches de rousseurs sur le nez et les pommettes. C'était très mignon et très irrésistible !

Lentement, il pris son visage entre ses mains. Le souffle de la jeune femme se faisait de plus en plus cour, elle avait les yeux mi-clos.

Il s'approcha lentement, délibérément, pour lui laisser le temps de s'écarter.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un nanomètre et il pris ce la pour un consentement.

Il s'approcha donc un peu plus, il mêla son souffla au sien puis…

~*~

Tadam ! Le coup de la fin foireuse ! Suite au prochain chapitre ! A vos claviers !

9/9


	8. Que de sentiments dans un seul baisé

**Garçon, une « Carine pour Patmol »**

_Chapitre 7 : Que de sentiments dans un seul baisé_ !

_Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes et…Mon Dieu ! Il embrasse divinement bien !_

~*~

_Du calme, mon vieux Paddy ! Lentement…Explore, pauvre imbécile ! Prends ton temps, profite, goûte, découvre, apprend mais respecte cette fille, non d'un dragon enragé !_

Carine écarta les lèvres comme une invite muette. Sa langue fit un long ballet avec la sienne en s'entremêlant, elle possédait un goût féminin, exquis, sensuel…Unique.

Sirius mit fin à se baiser, faute d'air, et se demanda comment elle allait réagir. Et lui ? Quel style adopter ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas et qu'il s'était laissé emporter…

Il s'écarta d'elle.

-A demain, fait-il d'une voix douce, à contrecœur.

-Sirius !

Il se retourna et fut aveuglé par deux bras puis senti de nouveaux sa bouche sur la sienne.

-Demain, c'est Halloween, murmura –t-elle.

Le 31 octobre, le jour de la mort de James et Lily : Sirius ressenti l'habituel coup de poignard en plein cœur. C'était de sa faute après tout !

Il pris sa forme canine et quitta l'infirmerie à grands regrets au son d'un « a demain, Sirius ! »

~*~

Carine passe le banquet d'Halloween dans la cuisine, en compagnie de sa tante adorée, de sa meilleure amie métamorphage, du gentil loup-garou et du trio infernal.

Malgré son air réjouit et son sourire chaleureux, Rémus remarqua qu'elle semblait déçue.

_Déçue ? Non, perdue plutôt. Comme si elle voulait être ici et ailleurs en même temps !_

Lunard ne pouvait savoir que les pensées de la jeune femme étaient exclusivement tournées vers un certain prisonnier.

Elle le voulait près d'elle, elle voulait l'embrasser. Il lui manquait cruellement…

Elle l'aimait…Une fois le décor austère de l'infirmerie retrouvé, elle regarda l'heure : ce n'était pas le couvre-feu. Elle sorti faire un tour. Elle croisa…

-Sirius, souffla-t-elle.

Il débita à toute vitesse :

-J'ai essayer d'aller dans le tour de Griffondor mais je n'avait pas le mot de passe alors…Je me suis énervé et j'ai lacéré cette pauvre grosse dame. Quel abruti fini je fais ! Pire que Bella !

Carine réfléchir à toute vitesse :

-Il faut que tu sortes d'ici ! Avant que le banquet ne se termine.

Elle le pris par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

~*~

-C'est par ici que Dumby m'amenée. Je ne dois pas me faire voir, je suis comme un fantôme sauf que je ne suis pas transparente !

Sirius la suivit sans rechigner : elle lui sauvait la vie.

-S'il te plait, transforme-toi !

C'était trop risqué de la voir se balader avec Black : l'assassin sanguinaire !

Ils reprirent leur chemin : ils arrivaient à l'air libre. Mais il voyait bien sur son visage qu'elle ne savait pas ou le caché, il tira sur sa manche, lança trois jappements et elle le suivit jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Elle n'était pas craintive face à cet arbre colérique. Il repris son apparence normale.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien ! C'était un plaisir de t'aider.

Elle lui refit son sourire confiant : il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser !

Et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva avec ses lèvres écrasant les siennes !

Et il l'embrassa, encore, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que le bon sens se rappel à lui : ils étaient bien en vue d'une partie de Poudlard !

-Je sort de l'infirmerie demain : Pompom trouve que je ne risque plus rien !

-On essayera de se voir autre part.

-Je veux que tu sois en sécurité ; si ses trop dangereux pour toi, c'est non !

-La Cabane Hurlante ! Ici, entre ses racines, tu as un passage secret, il suffit d'immobiliser l'arbre ! Et surtout, ne viens pas les nuits de pleines lunes !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirait rien au sujet de Remus, fis-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il en était sur car elle était loyale : un cœur pur dans une âme innocente !

Il ne pus s'en empêcher : il l'embrassa encore une fois, avec plus de douceur cette fois, tout en sachant que ça l'empêcherait de dormir !

~*~

Cari retrouva comme une automate le chemin de l'infirmerie et se fit très copieusement engueulée par l'infirmière :

-Comment osez-vous sortir alors Sirius Black se promène dans le château ?

Le trio attendait quand une personne entra dans la pièce :

-Mais tu es l'enfant des Londubas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Vous me connaissez, demanda timidement le nouveau venu.

-Lorsque je suis allée au mariage des parents de Harry, il y avait deux personnes qui m'ont marquée ; un couple. Ils étaient chaleureux et ont été gentil avec moi. Les Londubas. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance heu…

-Neville.

-…Neville. Je suis Carine.

-Enchanté !

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore faisait des recherches dans sa pensine.

~*~

_Incartable_ ! Songeait le vieil homme.

La jeune femme était incartable. Voilà pourquoi Hagrid, son fidèle ami, ne l'avait trouvée. Un instant, il avait cru ne pas avoir déployer suffisamment de moyens.

Mais un doute subsistait : pourquoi vouloir à tout pris caché une personnes aux abords inoffensifs ?

Il eu un sursaut ! Une idée traversa son cerveau de génie…et il s'en fut vers les archives de Poudlard.

~*~

L'horloge de Pré-au-Lard sonna une heure du matin.

Il en était certain : l'embrasser l'empêchait de dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images les plus libertines les unes que les autres envahissaient son esprit, transformant son sang en lave bouillonnante et brûlante.

Non, décidément, Sirius ne se reconnaissait plus !

Certes, à Poudlard, dans sa folle jeunesse, il avait déjà tombé des filles, il n'était pas un moine tout de même ! Et puis, grâce à ces chers Serpentards, ironiquement parlant, qui lui avaient créer une réputation de tombeur et de coureur de jupon, on lui avait attribuer l'exploit d'avoir dépuceler la moitié de l'école, ce qui était totalement faux ! Bien sur qu'il avait eu envie de certaines filles et les avaient emmenées dans la Salle sur Demande, ce qui, aux yeux des élèves, était devenue « l'antre des Maraudeurs » et était synonyme d'une nuit courte et infiniment agréable. Pourtant les filles redoutaient une peu cette salle car James Potter avait coutume de larguer ses conquêtes après une petit passage dans cette salle hors des heures prévue pour le couvre-feu !

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, l'envie de posséder une donzelle n'avait autant taraudé Patmol.

Il avait songé qu'Azkaban lui avait vraiment détraqué le cerveau, que le « vieux » de35 ans qu'il était avait senti son désir renaître de ses cendres à cause d'une appétissante jouvencelle aux yeux verts

Mais toutes ses certitudes durement acquises avaient volées en éclat quand il l'avait embrassée.

Il y avait quelque chose de plus fort, beaucoup plus fort, lui donnant envie de brailler en javanais, de se tambouriner le torse comme un gorille, de crier mieux que Tarzan.

Il n'arrivait pas ç mettre de mots sur ce sentiments car c'était un sentiment puissant.

Mais lequel ?

Lui qui n'avait vécu que pour accomplir sa vengeance…

Car se sentiment est plus puissant que son envie de se venger.

Epuiser de ses pensées, las de réfléchir, Sirius s'endormit.

Et ces rêves furent peuplés par la jeune femme qu'il avait embrassée plus tôt.

~*~

_J'ai encore rêvé de Sirius_

Carine rejeta les couvertures et se leva.

Deus semaines qu'elle ne l'avait vu.

Deus semaines, c'est long, très long, trop long.

Elle ira donc le débusquer dans son repère.

_Heureusement que c'est une nouvelle lune : je ne voudrais pas rencontré un Lunard passablement agressif _

22 heures sonnèrent. Elle mis sa cape et sortit.

Sa journée avait été semblable aux autres. Elle songea à Dumbledore qui serait furieux d'apprendre qu'elle suivait les cours d'Harry, invisible au fond de la classe (et sans cape je vous prie !), et qu'il serait encore plus furieux s'il ce qu'elle avait fait pour Sirius le soir d'halloween. Toute à ses réflexions, la voilà arrivée devant le Saule Cogneur.

Le moment était venu.

Après cet interminable tunnel, elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée de ladite Cabane Hurlante. Elle monta les marches en remerciant la quantité non négligeable de poussière déposée dessus, qui étouffait ses pas. Une porte branlante.

Puis elle le vit.

Il dormait d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Elle s'allongea à ses cotés, son buste collé contre son large dos, et, réchauffée par sa chaleur, s'endormit contre lui.

~*~

_Je voudrais la revoir…J'ai même l'impression de sentir sa chaleur au travers de mon dos, son parfum délicat. Du jasmin. Mais il y a une flagrance plus subtile…_

Il ouvrit les yeux, et il vit quelque chose d'insolite : une mèche de cheveux, mêlant reflets d'or et reflets de cuivre.

Aussitôt, il se retourna.

Carine dormait, lovée contre son dos. Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réveiller mais elle eut une réaction peu attendue : dès qu'il la toucha, elle recula violemment, a tel point qu'elle tomba par terre. Mais ce ne fut pas tout.

-Non, s'il te plait ! non ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Tu le sais.

_Mais elle dort pourtant_

-S'il te plait, arrête, non ! je...non…Stop ! Je ne veux pas, stop.

Elle commençait à s'agiter, se débattre. Quoi que cette personne fasse, elle n'aimait pas.

Soudain, elle redevint calme, trop calme.

-S'il te plait, non !

_Elle pleure, et elle supplie. Elle semble si soumise, c'est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être en fasse d'une autre Carine._

-Non, je t'en supplie, arrête…PAPA !

Sirius sursauta

_Elle a bien dit « papa » ? Déjà qu'elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur, mais elle fait des cauchemars dessus en plus ! Réfléchissons…Elle ne semble pas toujours ravie de rentrer chez elle, elle arrivait parfois chez sa tante avec une profonde aura de tristesse, n'avais aucune estime d'elle-même, cachais soigneusement son corps derrière des vêtement noirs et amples. Mais pourquoi cache-t-elle sa silhouette ? Pourtant, elle est si belle ! Même une Vélane serait peu agréable à regarder ! _

Il la pris dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit, elle se laissa complètement faire. Une telle soumission était vraiment très étrange et elle cachait tous ses soucis au fond d'elle-même.

-Carine, réveille-toi, tu es dans la cabane hurlante.

Elle semblait l'écouter.

-Je suis Sirius, Patmol, le chien de te tante.

-Sirius ?

-C'est ça ; réveille toi, maintenant.

-Sirius ?

-Calme toi, chérie, c'est fini.

-Sirius !

Elle se lova contre son torse.

_Elle tremble, et elle a la chaire de poule. Mais pourquoi ?_

Il la pris dans se bras pour la réchauffer.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu cela.

Son corps s'embrassa littéralement.

Elle était à sa merci dans un lit, dans un endroit inconnu de tous, pas de risque d'être interrompu…

_Non ! Elle a peur quand un homme la touche_ !

Sirius eu un déclic :

-Dis-moi : qui te fais du mal ?

elle écarquilla les yeux puis roula sur le côté

Peut-être se confierait-elle un jour.

Elle se lova de nouveau contre lui.

Elle leva son visage et il ne pus résister à la tentation : il l'embrassa

Tout s'embla s'accélérer : les battement affolés des son cœur, son désir…

Même ce baiser avait évoluer en quelque chose de beaucoup moins innocent.

Sirius la regarda

-Tu es certaines, je ne pourrais pas me retenir longtemps tu sais !

Elle l'embrasse passionnément et Sirius compris qu'elle lui offrait son cœur, son âme et son corps sur un plateau d'argent.

Ils furent très vite dévêtus. La pièce était froide et Sirius fit un feu identique au brasier qui le consumait.

Ils commençaient à s'explorer l'un et l'autre. Son tatouage sembla fasciner la jeune femme avant d'être fascinée par « autre chose »

Du temps s'écoula : le temps de se découvrir, de se respecter, d'explorer.

Le moment était venu.

-Attend, murmura la jeune femme, rougissante.

Il la regarda, étonné.

-doucement, je n'ai encore jamais…

La phrase resta en suspend mais le sous-entendu était clair.

-j'en suis profondément heureux, ma chérie.

Et doucement, l'épée gagna son foureau.

~*~

_Elle a des taches de rousseur sur le nez. Elle est trop mignonne_ !

Sirius la contempla, elle était nue contre lui et dormait.

Soudain, ce sentiment qui le taraudait pris un nom, une forme presque. Il était puissant et comprenait pourquoi il dépassait de loin son désir de vengeance, ou son désir tout court d'ailleurs.

Il la contempla encore : pas de doute, plus de doute.

Si son cœur faisait des cabrioles dès qu'il pensait à elle, si cette envie de la protéger était plus tenace de jours en jours, c'était parce que se sentiment était…

L'AMOUR !

_Je ne me croyais pas capable d'aimer encore après tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé._

Sirius était ému. Il aimait ! Il contempla la femme près de lui et espéra de toute ses forces que ce sentiment si doux soit réciproque.

~*~

6/6


	9. un voile se déchire adieu l'innocence

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS :**

Ce chapitre est un chapitre difficile, dont le sujet est trèèèèès délicat. Bien que j'essaye d'en parler à demi-mot, cela m'est difficile. Je vous prévient c'est un rating T (vous voila prévenu)

Bonne lecture

_L'elfe_

**Garçon, un****e « Carine pour Patmol ! »**

_Chapitre 8 : Un voile se __déchire, adieu l'innocence. _

Carine se réveilla, fort peu vêtue, dans le bras d'un homme. Les pire présages l'assaillirent : avait-elle faibli ? Avait-il encore essayé de profiter de son horrible faiblesse ?

Elle tourna la tête et la panique reflua.

i_Sirius_/i

Elle se sentait vraiment bien, se sentait protégée et en sécurité.

**« Dis-moi :**** qui te fais du mal ? »**

_Comment lui dire, c'était si horrible, si dégoûtant…_

**« Dis-moi :**** qui te fais du mal ? »**

_Il ne m'aimera plus, il va croire que c'est moi !_

**« Dis-moi :**** qui te fais du mal ? »**

_Mais je ne supporterais pas de le perdre_

**« Dis-moi :**** qui te fais du mal ? »**

_Je l'aime, je dois tout lui dire, être honnête avec lui_.

Carine attendit le réveil de son amant.

~*~

Arabella était inquiète : mais où était donc passé sa nièce ?

Et dire qu'elle s'était jurée de la protéger.

La vielle dame s'arma de courage : Poudlard était vaste, il fallait encore chercher.

_Mais où a-t-elle donc passé la nuit ? Elle__ a disparu de l'infirmerie !_

~*~

-Mais c'est ignoble ! C'est répugnant ! C'est inadmissible ! C'est dégueulasse !

Ce n'est pas un interdit fondamental pour rien ! C'est un monstre, un criminel, un assassin, un rebut de la société, une raclure de Scrout, une fiente de hibou…

Ce si lourd secret que Carine cachait, il savait, maintenant ! Bon sang ! Il se sentait dans un état de nerf…une vraie pelote !

Il était conscient de la présence de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Il l'admirait !

Que de courage et de persévérance !

Ca expliquait bien des choses, ça expliquait tout !

Bien sur, ce qu'elle avait dit était révélateur mais ce qu'elle avait tu l'était encore plus.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas !

Merlin, ça existait encore ? Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait avoir inventer un récit pareil

Morgane ! Il ne fut plus étonné outre mesure de ses tenues vestimentaires, noires et amples, cachant à merveille sa silhouette.

Il n'était pas plus étonner de sa piètre opinion d'elle-même ou de son dégoût.

Il comprenait pourquoi un environnement partiellement masculin la déstabilisait et l'angoissait.

Et tellement d'effort pour tout dissimuler. Personne ne se doutait de rien. Même lui, avant de savoir, ne pensait pas que les problèmes étaient si grave.

Sa fureur repris d'un coup !

-Si je le vois, je l'atomise ! Je l'exploserais tellement qu'on ne retrouvera même une de ses particules dans les airs !

Un sanglot lui déchira les tympans.

-J'avais si peur que tu ne me prennes comme fautive !

-Jamais ! Jamais je ne me serai permis de penser cela. Le type qui pense ça ne mérite même pas de vivre Sèche tes larmes maintenant.

-J'ai l'impression de devenir une machine à larmes !

Pendant qu'il la berçait doucement, il repensa à cette conversation insensée.

**centerub/// Flash-back \\\/center/u/b**

_-Sirius, j'ai à te parler. Mais c'est difficile et douloureux…_

_-Je t'écoute._

_Elle était emballée dans la couverture qui recouvrait habituellement le lit à baldaquin._

_-Pour commencer, j'ai vraiment apprécier, pour nous deux. C'est bête à dire, mais j'ai vraiment redouté ce qui allait se passer, j'ai eu un peu peur… Certains mauvais, très mauvais souvenirs me sont revenu en mémoire et ont été un peu estompé, mais ils sont revenus au triple galop pendant que je dormais. Je crois que tu as pu le constater._

_-En effet._

_Jamais il ne l'oublierais, tellement cela l'avait marquer._

_-Maintenant, je vais te dire pourquoi je ne porte pas mon géniteur dans mon cœur. Je le soupçonne d'être lié au suicide de la mère. Il faut savoir qu'il a un caractère soupe au lait. Un rien peu faire virer son humeur à l'aigre. Il est souvent de mauvaise humeur, le contraire en même plutôt rare. Il a également un penchant, certes minime, pour la dive bouteille. Ca a été le détonateur de mon enfer personnel._

_Le maigre sourire qu'elle affichait disparu complètement au profit d'un regard vide et douloureux, d'un corps tremblant._

_Et cela ne présageait rein de bon pour la suite._

_-Peut-être que si j'avais été maigre comme un chat pelé, moche à foutre la pétoche a un troll et aussi filiforme que du fil de fer, que rien de tout cela ne me serait arrivé. Mais voilà, à 15 ans, je possédait déjà cette silhouette et le garçons commençaient à se retourner sur moi en rue –ce qui est très gênant d'ailleurs- et tout le monde le répétait : j'avais embelli._

_Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et pris une grande respiration. Il se mit à maudire l'espèce mâle : les hommes ne connaissaient dont pas la discrétion ?_

_C'était en été, j'était encore une jeune fille naïve et innocente, et surtout, donnée importante, il faisait très chaud, et j'étais dans ma salle de bain._

_Il n'appréciait pas du tout le ton de sa voix, chaque mot laissait transparaître un profond dégoût d'elle-même, se yeux étaient plus vague que jamais et commençaient sérieusement à se remplir d'eau._

_La jeune femme laissait entrevoit une plaie profonde et béante dans son âme, une plaie encore à vif._

_Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et lui tourna le dos._

_Un mauvais présage._

_-J'était obligée de mettre de la crème sur se fichu corps car ma peu se desséchait. Il a déboulé dans la pièce alors que j'étais dans le plus simple appareil. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me voie nue. Mais vu que je me battais pour faire mon dos, et il s'est proposé. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter, malgré mes réticences. Il a bien mis la crème me ne s'est pas arrêter à mon dos._

_Sirius fit la pire grimace de son répertoire. Il commençait à voir ce problème et son estomac se serra à cette pensée._

_-J'ai remarquer qu'il possédait une …disons… « Fascination » pour ma poitrine. Disons que je ne possédais pas assez d'armes pour me défendre. Il venait me réveiller le matin et sous prétexte pour me chatouiller, il…me maintenait les poignets et…ce fichait pas mal de ce que je pouvais faire ou dire…il en profitait._

_Sirius regarda ses poignet c'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très épais et qu'on pouvais facilement les bloquer d'une seule main. Il suffisait d'avoir de grandes paluches._

_-Et c'était pire ne été : si j'avais eu la capacité de dormir avec ma couette d'hiver, mon pyjama en pilou, je l'aurais fait. Mais avec 30° dans les chambres, c'était infaisable._

_Sirius lui tendit une perche, car elle était sur le point de se taire et de ne plus jamais rien dire._

_-Tu devais dormir avec peu de couches, je fais ça aussi. Sinon je meurs de chaud._

_-Moi aussi._

_Tilt ! Il venait de comprendre pourquoi c'était pire : la tentation de goûter a ce que l'on ne peut avoir avait été la plus forte._

_-Je vois, il ne s'est pas contenté de balader ses sales pattes ! Gros veracrasse tout pourris ! Heu…pardon. Je t'en prie, continue._

_-Puis il s'est mis en tête de…faire des fouilles._

_Maintenant, elle pleurait. Ses épaules bougeaient de façon régulière._

_Il la prit dans ses bras._

_-Chut ; calme-toi, je suis là._

_Il la berça doucement._

_-Dois-je me dire et espérer, qu'il c'est contenter de fouiller ?_

_-Non._

_Morgane ! Faites-le rôtir en enfer, s'il vous plait !_

_-Il a essayer de…de…de…_

_Elle éclata en sanglot, des gros sanglots qui la faisait tremblée toute._

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai pas provoqué ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ! Je me dégoûte, je me déteste, je me hait, je me…_

_Elle se retourne et pleura de tout son saoul contre son torse._

_-Mais justement, tu as résisté, tu as utilisé toutes tes forces, murmura-t-il._

_Il avait une preuve infaillible. _

**/// Fin du flash-back \\\**

Il comprenait beaucoup mieux, mais au moins, elle était soulagée. Il mesurait deux fois plus l'étendue de ses paroles : elle avait apprécier pour eux deux.

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde le sais.

-Mais non. Tu t'es bien débrouillée, tu as vraiment fais en sorte que personne ne le sache. Par contre, ta tante est au courant.

-Dora aussi. Un jour j'ai craquer et je lui ai tout dis. Elle pleurait pour moi, une vraie amie. Toujours la pour moi.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-J'ai toujours eu du mal quand un homme me touche.

-Même avec moi ?

-Un peu au début puis plus rien. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle le « pouvoir de l'amour »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je…Je …Je t'aime !

Elle l'avais dit avec force, sure de ses sentiments.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Voilà, c'était dit.

La Terre ne s'était pas ouverte sous ses pieds, la foudre ne s'était pas abattue sur lui, il n'avais pas subit l'apocalypse.

La jeune femme le regardait bouche bée, un intense sentiment de bonheur exprimer par son petit visage.

-Oh…Sirius !

Elle l'agrippa et l'embrassa.

-C'est vraiment de la magie !

_Oui, une magie appelée amour_ !

En parlant de magie, celle des sens reprenait.

Pour la 1ère fois de sa vie, il rougit :

-Ah là là ! Ces hormones ! Elles se fichent de cette situation comme de leur première baguette !

Il la regarda intensément.

-Ca te dit de te faire pleins de beaux souvenirs avec moi ?

-Bien sur, dit-elle en souriant. Je vais mieux, je n'ai plus peur. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, cela m'a soulagée. Je vais enfin pour voir tourner la page.

Son père n'était q'un pauvre type ! Carine avait été plus résistante que lui. Elle avait gagné.

Et lui avait gagné Carine.

Il y avait ce sang rouge sur le drap pour le prouver.

~*~

Arabella trouva sa nièce à la bibliothèque, pourtant elle y était déjà passée trois fois.

-Ah ! Mon poussin, tu étais là ? Tu es restée toute la journée

-bine sur, mentit la jeune.

Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir mais elle en était certaine, sa tante n'approuverait définitivement pas sa liaison avec Sirius. Ni le fait qu'elle avait passée sa journée avec lui…dans un lit !

Elle y était depuis un quart d'heure, et étant passée par le 3ème étage, Pince ne l'avait vue.

Grâce à son amant et son amour, elle était apaisée et se sentait devenir quelqu'un de nouveau.

-Tu étais bien cachée car je ne t'ai vue.

Aïe ! Vite trouver une bonne excuse !

J'ai un petit recoin ou personne ne peut me voir. Je ne suis pas censée être ici. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que, si je suis invisible aux yeux des gens, je ne les vois pas non plus. Je n'ai tout simplement pas vu que tu me cherchais.

-Ah ! Et ou étais-tu donc, cette nuit ? Tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie !

-J'étais au somment de la tour d'astronomie : le ciel était clair et je ne résiste pas à la passion des étoiles ! Je me suis endormie là-bas. Mais bon je ne suis pas folle non plus : j'avais prévu une chaude couverture.

-D'accord. J'étais inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, tante ! Je sais quand même retomber sur mes deux pieds en cas de soucis. Je suis plus débrouillarde que j'en ai l'air.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait le courage de déplacer des montagnes. Parce qu'elle avait enfin une personne sur qui compter : Sirius.

Elle le savait, ce qu'elle avait vécu mettrait du temps à disparaître, que la plaie dans son âme mettrait longtemps à se refermer, mais elle avait un baume spécial maintenant.

Elle se replongeât dans son livre : trouver un antidote à ce venin allait être difficile.

Le venin de loup-garou résiste a beaucoup de chose.

_Espérons que cela fera plaisir à Rémus _

~*~

6/6


	10. Saissisantes révélations

**Garço****n, un « Carine pour Patmol ! »**

_Chapitre 9 __: Saisissantes révélations. _

-Ouais ! Merci le chat ! Je vais enfin pouvoir le tuer, ce sale rat !

Pattenrond avait subtilisé la liste des mots de passe de Neville pour que Sirius puisse accéder à la tour de Griffondor. Pettigrow allait enfin payer ! Patmol jubilait !

Sirius se repéra mentalement lors de son accession à la salle commune des rouge et or

_Dortoir des 3__ème__ année : 3__ème__ étage à droite…A gauche, c'est celui des filles_.

Le voilà, il était devant la porte. Il entra doucement dans le dortoir pour ne pas réveiller les adolescents qui y dormaient paisiblement.

Il s'attarda près de Harry…Son filleul…

Il observa le lit suivant : Ron Weasley, le propriétaire de cet espèce de Judas.

Ron avait de beaux yeux bleus…

_Une minute…Des yeux bleus….Mais alors je suis repéré !!_

Mais bon sang, il faisait peur avec son grand couteau !

Ron se réveilla totalement… Et Sirius parti sans demander son reste avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte (ce qui était déjà fait puisqu'il entendait les vocalises du rouquin)

Sirius était paniqué et désorienté. Et comble d'un Maraudeur ; il s'était perdu dans les couloirs !

Il sentit une main le saisir pas le bras et avant d'avoir pu penser, il se retrouva dans une chambre à l'allure confortable. Il y avait une bibliothèque, un grand lit à baldaquin, ainsi qu'un tas de photos moldues ou sorcières sur une étagère

Il s'approcha et les observa.

Il y avait Carine et Dora qui lui faisait des signes de la main.

Une photo en noir et blanc de Carine de profil

Carine, Dora, Harry, Rémus et Mrs Figg tapaient le carton dans la cuisine de cette dernière. C'était une photo moldues…Qui avait donc pris la photo ? (Réponse : Dumby était venu ce jour là et les a pris au naturel)

Carine et Harry dans une immobilité parfaite avec pour fond une banderole « Félicitation pour Poudlard »

Deux autres avaient été prises lors du mariage de Lily et James.

On y voyait, pour le première, Lily et James , Lily debout tenait une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs par une main et avait poser l'autre sur l'épaule de son mari qui, lui, était accroupi, et tenait une autre petit fille qui avait des cheveux blond coupé court. Il connaissait cette photo : C'est lui, Sirius qui l'avait prise.

L'autre était tout simplement SA tête prise lors du mariage de son feu meilleur ami.

-Ah la la…J'ai bien changer…soupira-t-il pour lui-même

-Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour faire le rapprochement entre le jeune homme de la photo et un prisonnier au grand cœur.

-Ainsi, c'est ta chambre, Carine ?

-Hé oui.

Elle pris un cadre vierge et y glissa une nouvelle photo : Rémus et Dora faisaient un concourt de grimaces.

-Ils sont bien drôles comme ça !

-Rémus, c'était le meilleur pour les pitreries.

Il la vit sortit son portefeuille.

-Et ma préférée je l'ai toujours avec moi.

Elle lui tendit le cliché.

James, Sirius et Rémus souriaient à l'objectif. C'était le jour de remise des diplômes. Sirius était au centre de la photo, son lycan d'ami a sa droite de ¾ profils et son cerf de meilleur ami à sa gauche de ¾ faces également.

Sirius voulu lui rendre la photo mais…

-Ben, où es-tu passée

Elle apparu sous son nez.

-J'ai encore fait des progrès en magie, regarde, je sais me rendre invisible.

Elle refit une petite démonstration.

-Waou ! Sans baguette et en sortilège informulé…T'as aussi intelligente qu'Hermione !

Elle le regarda plus attentivement. Puis sourit

-Je suis contente. Tu avais l'air paniqué.

-J'ai essayer de tuer Peter en me faufilant dans le dortoir de Harry, mais j'ai juste réussi à faire très peur à Ron.

-Ils ne trouveront pas ici ! C'est une pièce exprès pour moi. Je suis comme un fantôme maintenant que je suis invisible.

Sirius la contempla

-Que ferais-je sans toi, mon ange…

-Mon ange ?

Elle n'avait jamais été l'ange de qui que ce soit !

-Ca ne te plait pas ?

-Oh si ! C'est juste que c'est la première fois.

Sirius s'assis sur le lit.

-Tu es bien ici, je suis rassuré.

Elle l'approcha de lui avec un regard espiègle.

Elle le bascula sur le dos et se mit a califourchon sur lui.

Elle le dévora de baisers.

-Ne me tente pas ! Supplia Sirius d'une toute petite voix.

Mais elle s'emblait bien décidée, la diablesse.

Ils se firent du bien toute la nuit

~*~

-Carine, poussin, c'est moi !

Ladite Carine du secouer l'homme qui dormait dans son lit comme un prunier.

Elle chuchota :

-Sirius lève toi ! Voila ma tante.

-Hein ?

Faut dire qu'il n'est pas très bien réveillé.

-Rémus voudrait te poser une question, dit Arabella sa voix étouffée par la porte

Sirius fut bien réveillé

-File dans la salle de bain !

Il ne se fit pas prier, se leva, pris ses habits et se réfugia dans la pièce.

A peine le temps de refermer la porte…

-J'entre, fit le lycanthrope.

-Bonjour Rémus, fit Carine avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Tu as été longue, se plaignit la tante.

-Désolée, tante tu m'a réveillée

_Mon œil_ _!_ Pensa Sirius.

Rémus observa la jeune femme : ses yeux pétillaient, du rouge était apparu sur ses joues, elle souriait d'un air légèrement beat…en bref, tout les signes extérieur de l'amour physique associer a une odeur plus subtile flottant dans l'air.

-Je vois que tu es parfaitement rétablie, murmura Lupin

-Merci. J'ai entendu beaucoup d'éloge sur ton cours.

-C'est que je ne suis pas trop mauvais alors.

Sirius derrière la porte entendait tout.

_Il faut être sourd pour ne pas comprendre, c'est une conversation polie, guindée…Une minute…Carine est toute nue ! Il va voir des choses qui me sont réservées !_

-Je m'en vais, poussin, tu ne risques rien avec Rémus.

-Merci, tante.

Un bruit de porte qui se ferme.

-J'y crois pas…Tu couche avec Sirius ?

_Hé ! De quoi il se mêle ; le Lunard ? Je l'ai vu, il a craqué sur Dora_. Pensa toujours silencieusement Sirius, l'oreille collée contre la porte.

-Et ? Répondit Carine

-Et en plus tu ne t'en caches pas ! Rémus soupira. Tu sais ce que tu risques si on te découvre ?

-Oui, je le sais parfaitement : complice d'un assassin, je serai enfermée a Azkaban pour le restant de mes jours, si je ne suis pas embrassée par un Détraqueurs, bien sur. Evidemment, il faudrait que le Ministère le sache.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Tu vas me dénoncer ?

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre.

-Certainement pas, tu es bien la meilleure chose qu'il soit arrivé à ce cher Patmol. Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes au moins ?

-Oh même beaucoup plus que ça.

Le ton de Rémus se fit moins agressif.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre, et si je peux me permettre, ça ne peut que t'apporter du bien.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'estompa.

-Tu sais.

-Hé, oui, répondit joyeusement Rémus. Arabella a cafté. Mais…es-tu au courant de la petite escapade de ton homme ?

-Ron s'en tire avec une super histoire a raconté à ses copains. Il peut remercier Sirius, grâce à lui, il va être sous les feux de la rampe.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Mais…Peter est toujours là !

Sirius fut cloué sur place par son ton agressif.

_Quelle amertume, quelle rancœur. Nom d'un vampire, elle le déteste autant que moi. Elle lui voue une haine implacable._

-Pourquoi tant de haine ? demanda Lupin

-Parce qu'il m'a privé d'une amie très chère, il m'a privé d'une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour moi ! Et parce je lui en veux car il a fait de Harry un orphelin. Personne ne doit être privé de ses parents. Même chiant, râleur, autoritaire ou alcoolique, il faut que nous puissions les connaîtrent et nous en faire un opinion. Ne jamais en entendre parler par les autres.

-Ok, ok, bien d'accord avec toi …mais il y a une chose qui m'intrigue…C'est quoi cette tenue ?

-Et bien disons que je ne pouvais pas me montrer a toi toute nue, hein ! Alors j'ai claqué des doigts pour avoir des vêtements mais c'est très aléatoire. Année 80…Beurk !

Elle changea ses habits d'une formule.

-Tu n'as pas mis la bonne couleur, miss black. En parlant de Black…Sirius, sort ! Je sais que tu es là !

_Puisque je suis découvert…_

-Pas de commentaires.

Il portait en tout et pour tout vêtements son pantalon.

-Pas eu le temps de mettre le reste.

-C'est certain, approuva la fille. Ecouter aux portes, ça demande de l'énergie.

-Tu es grillé, Patmol.

Carine pouffa de rire.

-Bon je ne suis pas venu pour te féliciter sur le fait que tu as craqué sur Sirius, mais Dumbledore veut te voir et ta tante ne doit pas la savoir.

-Ah ! Dumby voit une objection à ce que j'amène mon canidé préférer ?

-Il ne le sait pas. Je n'ai rien dit.

~*~

Carine, Patmol et Lunard se retrouvèrent donc chez le dirlo.

-Ca me fait bizarre, commenta Lupin. D'habitude c'était parce que les Maraudeurs avaient fait une grosse bêtise !

Dora était là également, à leur grande surprise.

-Il m'a dit que tu risquais d'avoir besoin de soutient.

Elle semblait inquiète.

-Ne te traquasse pas, Dora. Tout va bien se passer et puis je peux te voir alors je suis contente.

-Quelle attitude positive vous avez là pour ce que je dois vous annoncer.

Tous sursautèrent en entendent la voix du directeur. Il descendit de l'escalier qui menait habituellement à sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Carine se crispa légèrement.

-Je vous en prie, fit aimablement notre vieux fou préféré, asseyez-vous donc.

Il s'assit lui-même derrière son bureau.

-Un tasse de thé, du whisky ?

Il observa le canidé.

-Un bol d'eau pour votre chien peut-être ?

Carine observa Sirius.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je veux bien un verre d'eau aussi si vous le permettez.

Dora et Rémus acquiescèrent également.

-Bon….

Il prit sa baguette, fit un geste de son poignet et aussitôt, une cruche en verre contenant de l'eau et quatre verres apparurent ainsi qu'un bol d'eau pour le pseudo canidé.

-Je vais commencer par ceci : Sachez, Carine que je sais TOUT (il insista bien sur le mot) ce qui se passe dans ce château. Je suis donc au courant de certaines choses : vous assistez aux cours mais le faites d'une manière très discrète. Je ne peux vous en vouloir : un cours est tellement plus vivant qu'un livre. Par contre, je vous soupçonne d'avoir aider Sirius Black et je pense même que vous êtes plus qu'une simple aide pour lui.

Le chien mis son nez dans son bol.

Carine pali légèrement. Elle était piégée. A elle d'assumer ses actes.

-Je pense que l'on se trompe sur le compte de Sirius Black, professeur. Maintenant je me rappelle très bien de lui, du mariage de Lily et James. Je le sens au fond de moi-même. C'est peut-être mon instinct ou mon ange gardien, je ne sais pas….mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il aurait préférer mourir plutôt que de trahir son meilleur ami. S'il pouvait se couper en quatre, il l'aurait fait.

Dumbledore la sonda. Elle était criante de sincérité.

-Je vous crois.

Carine se senti soulagée. Sirius était sauvé si le directeur la croyait.

-J'ai appris des choses étonnantes sur toi, Carine. Des choses qui influences ton passé, ton présent et ton futur. Je veux que tu les saches car tu ne peux pas rester sans savoir. Ce sera déloyal envers toi.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Et cela va être très dur a entendre pur vous tous. Mais je vous demande de l'aider car je ne peux faire autrement.

Il marqua de nouveau un temps d'arrêt, puis il prit une grande inspiration.

-Je commencerai par dire que ta mère était une des plus brillantes élèves de cette école. Katrina Morrow était la fierté de Serdaigle et de Poudlard. J'ai été plus que peiné d'apprendre sa mort mais également très heureux car elle nous a laisser un cadeau très précieux, son enfant, toi. Et c'est la que ça se complique, car toi, tu aurais du logiquement intégrer cette école, mais ce qui ne se fit pas, à mon grand étonnement. Aucunes de mes lettres, même envoyée à très grandes échelles, ne furent reçues. J'ai donc usé d'un « grand » moyen : j'ai envoyer Rubeus pour qu'il me ramène cet enfant.

-Comme pour Harry.

-Exactement mais la différence réside que même lui ne réussi pas à localiser cette précieuse cible. Pourquoi donc rendre cet enfant incartable alors qu'il est censé être inoffensif ? Je me suis donc interrogé sur cette aura dorée. J'ai consulté mes dossiers et fait une découverte spectaculaire…dont la réponse à mes questions se trouve dans l'arbre généalogique des Morrow. C'est un arbre aussi vieux que celui des Black, des Potter, des Weasley et même aussi ancien que celui Voldemort. Mais pourquoi est-il donc seulement représenté par…des femmes ?

-Mais comment cela se fait-il ? questionna Rémus

-Il suffit simplement que le compagnon disparaisse dès la conception de l'héritier et il faut savoir que les enfants mâles n'avaient aucune espérance de vie.

-C'est terrible ; chuchota Dora. Cela ressemble à une malédiction.

-C'en est une, mademoiselle Tonks.

Un nouvel arrêt.

-En digne ancien élève de Poudlard, vous devez connaître la légende des fondateurs de Poudlard. Bien sur, Carine, tu n'es pas une ancienne élève mais je peux parier ma barbe scintillante que c'est le premier livre que tu as lu de la bibliothèque.

Carine rougit mais ne répondit pas.

-Et que vous connaissez la prétendue rumeur de leurs héritiers respectifs.

-Mais, professeur, il y quand même une part de vérité puisque Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard.

-En effet…Mais qu'elle est donc cette part de vérité Rémus ?

-Heu…je ne sais pas.

-Une vérité est certaine : Griffondor et Salazar se détestaient…Mais pas pour une question de pouvoir. Pour une question de femme. Rowena Serdaigle était une très belle femme, nous dis la légende. En effet et cette même légende nous dit que ces héritières sont des femmes à la beauté ensorcelante. Il y a aussi du vrai. Mais leur beauté n'est ensorcelante que pour celui qui les aime.

-Mais, professeur, n'est-ce pas la une vérité incontestable ? Tout hommes fous amoureux de sa belle la verra toujours comme telle, même quand elle aura 80 ans et des rides !

-en effet, Carine. C'est la part de faux dans la légende. Mais laissez-moi continuer, je vous prie.

Carine fit un petit signe d'excuse.

-Comme je l'ai dit, Godric et Salazar de détestaient car tout deux étaient fou amoureux de Rowena. Mais elle avait fait son choix : ce serait le propriétaire de cette épée (il désigna l'épée que Harry avait sorti du choixpeau lors de sa deuxième) qui reçu cet amour. Salazar était bien sur, fou de rage. Il décida de maudire Serdaigle et sa lignée. Jamais elles et ses filles ne pourront connaître le bonheur de vivre avec l'homme aimé. Griffondor ne fut pas non plus d'accord ! Ensuite, il y eu des divergences entre les fondateurs et Salazar partit. Mais il revint, avec une armée afin de détruire son amour perdu et son amant. Helga décida de suivre son amie : elle n'aimait guerre l'idée d'une supériorité d'un sang par rapport à un autre. S'en suivit une bataille sanglante. Personne ne survécu. Les fondateurs avaient juste eu le temps d'avoir des héritiers. Le sort de Salazar n'eut d'effet qu'à la deuxième génération entre Griffondor et Serdaigle : ils eurent une fille et un garçon. Le garçon fut désigné héritier de Griffondor et la fille de Serdaigle. Les héritiers furent recueillit et, pour leur bien, leur famille d'accueil leur offrit un nom d'emprunt. Mrs Gaunt recueillit le fils de Salazar.

Mrs Hawks pris soin de l'enfants de Pouffsouffle, dont le sang c'est mélanger et a fini par se perdre dans de multiple nom. Mrs Peverell accepta avec joie le fils de Godric. Quand à l'héritière de Serdaigle…personne ne la voulu. La malédiction de Serpentard a rendu les gens méfiants…

-Mais professeur, comment reconnaît-on les héritiers des gens normaux ?

-Excellente question, Mr Lupin. A leur aura.

-Leur aura ?

-Oui, le halo qui les entoure si vous préféré : Ceux du bien en ont souvent une blanche et ceux du mal une rouge…Mais les héritiers en ont…

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.

-…une de couleur…

Même le chien cessa de respirer

-…dorée !

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Rugit Rémus. PAS POSSIBLE ! JAMES, HERITIER DE GRIFFONDOR ? MAIS C'EST DU DELIRE !

-PUTAIN ! Rugit aussi Dora.

Elle se tourna vers Carine.

-Les héritières de Serdaigle sont les Morrow, par analogie à « MORte » et à « ROWena »

Sirius était abasourdit : James, son meilleur ami était héritier de sa maison donc c'était a Harry que revenait ce titre.

-Professeur, Franc Londubas avait aussi cette aura dorée.

-Exact, Franc est lui, l'héritier de Pouffsouffle.

-Mais professeur, les héritiers respectif de Griffondor et Poufsouffle sont sans la même maison. Carine aurait du aller dans la même maison alors.

-Une prophétie raconte qu'a l'aube du second millénaire, les héritiers des trois maisons se retrouveraient dans la bataille finale qui les opposera à l'héritier de Serpentard. Et c'est également à ce moment-là que se brisera la malédiction de Rowena.

Carine se leva et partit en courant.

Rémus la regarda partir sans réagir, trop secouer par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le chien, lui, la suivit.

Il était midi passé, les élèves entraient ou sortaient pendre leur dîner. Mais elle s'en moquait et continuait son chemin. Elle s'engouffra dans la première classe vide.

-Carine…

Sirius la regarda pleurer. Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras.

-Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Tu as entendu Dumbledore comme moi ! Tu vas mourir à cause de moi ! Je ne veux pas ça…Je...que dois-je faire ?

-Notre vieux fou préféré a ajouté que c'était également le moment ou la malédiction se briserait. Tu aurais du te retrouvé dans la maison de Godric…Et puis je m'en fous ! Sans toi, la vie n'a pas de valeur. On va essayer de s'en sortir, à deux.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Oh…Je suis plus solide que tu ne le penses.

Elle sourit

-Vas-y, chérie, vis pleinement ta vie de sorcière maintenant…

~*~


	11. Fin d'année mouvementée

**Garçon, un « Carine pour Patmol ! »**

_Chapitre 10 : Fin d'année mouvementée _

Carine s'enfuit de nouveau. Sirius la pista.

_Morgane, mais c'est pas possi__ble de courir aussi vite !!!_

Sirius, sur ses quatre pattes avait bien de la peine à suivre Carine qui n'en n'avait que deux !

De ce fait, elle voulait être seule.

Elle se dirigeait vers le Saule Cogneur mais par chemin détourné

-Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai aucun talent, je ne suis personne !

Patmol n'étais pas totalement d'accord : elle était une grande sorcière !

Mais il vrai qu'apprendre coup sur coup son appartenance au monde magique et son héritage avait de quoi déconcerté.

~*~

-Je n'y crois pas…

Rémus répétait cette phrase inlassablement.

Bon sang, James était l'héritier de Griffondor, Londubas de Pouffsouffle, il les avait côtoyé et ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Qu'elle déchéance pour un Maraudeur !

Il observa Nymphadora.

Elle semblait sous le choc.

Il pensa ensuite à Carine et à son éclat de magie, la puissance dépendant du lanceur, il compris pourquoi le sien fut si puissant.

Il soupira.

Comment allait-il faire face à ses découvertes ?

Tout comme Sirius, Rémus se rappelais de l'existence de cette gamine, qu'il avait rencontré au mariage des ses amis, cette fille de moldu étais très bien élevée. Lily lui avait avoué que tout n'était pas rose chez elle. Son père étant connu dans le monde moldu et de sinistre mémoire.

~*~

Sirius pesta : elle l'avait semé. Malgré ses conseils, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré et dans son état, seul Merlin savait ce qui pouvait se passer dès à présent.

~*~

Carine fut introuvable. Personne ne la vit pendant un bon bout de temps et la fin d'année approchait.

Harry avait donc appris que le fidèle Buck allait être tuer. Il se trouvait à présent devant le saule cogneur Un énorme chien noir, que Harry avait reconnu comme étant Sirius, avait bondi et enlevé Ron.

~*~

Mais qu'était donc devenue Carine ? (La question que vous vous posez tous) Elle a passé un bon moment dans le bureau d'Albus, à lire ses livres et apprendre des sortilèges tous plus complexe les uns que les autres ! Il lui apprend aussi à contrôler sa puissance magique.

Mais quand elle s'en va par la fenêtre pour disparaître encore une fois, ce fut Dumbledore qui se demanda :

-Elle n'a quand même pas maîtriser l'incantation du vol en seulement _trois_ jours ?

~*~

Ron est bien étonné de voir que, Sirius Black est plein de sollicitude et de ce fait, se confondait en excuse en excuse :

-Ah ! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mâchouillé le mollet comme ça ! Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de ma force de canidé. J'pensais vraiment avoir serré moins fort !

Un bruit de fit entendre.

-Ah, fit Sirius. Voici Ronald et Hermione.

Ron le vit se placé derrière la porte et sourit largement quand il vit son meilleur ami et la femme de sa vie défoncés la porte avec autant de forces qu'un troupeau de buffle enragés. Ou peut-être avait-il sourit car la porte avait heurter le nez de Black avec un bruit mat !

-Harry, le chien c'est lui ! C'est Sirius Black !

Sirius referma la porte en ayant l'impression d'avoir un nez de clown !

~*~

_De près il ressemble encore plus à James_ !

Harry se jeta sur lui.

_Par contre il a le caractère de Lily ! Et c'est qu'il fait mal en plus_ !

Rémus arriva a son tour puis Rogue qui ne resta pas longtemps conscient.

Ensuite il y eu les explications sur la disparitions des époux Potter. S'en suivit la découverte de Pettigrow et de la condition de Lupin et s'en suivi par sa transformation mensuelle.

Pendant ce temps, Carine observait. Elle était bien placée pour voir l'évolution en deux temps qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Si elle n'avait lu d'information dans les livres, elle se sera crue folle. Mais cette folie est normale. Apres tout il s'agissait d'événement ayant lieu avec un retourneur de temps. Il était très intéressant de voir cette évolution.

Mais son instinct lui dictait d'attendre. Depuis toute petite, elle avait un instinct très fort et depuis son entrée dans le monde de la magie et lui étais de plus en plus précieux !

Elle _savait_ qu'elle allait pouvoir aider son homme d'un instant à un autre. Et elle était très patiente ce qui était un de ses atouts. Elle était près du bureau de Flitwick là ou Sirius serai placé après sa capture. Elle entendait Dumbledore expliquer qu'il voulait interroger l'assassin. Assassin…Ce terme la faisait bondir !

Elle attendait encore, encore et encore. Le temps lui semblait long quand soudain :

-Tu restes là, Black ! Et tu attendras que le directeur vienne !

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix, Séverus. Et cesse de me balancer des doloris

-Quand j'aurais raconté à tout le monde que Potter et Miss Parfaite auront subit un sortilège de confusion, plus personne ne voudra prendre ta défense. Et les détraqueurs se feront un plaisir de t'embrasser. Et même ta petite chérie ne saura plus rien faire pour toi !

-Comment sais-tu ?

-Il suffit de savoir intimider !

-Intimi…Nymphadora ! Que lui as-tu fait espère de rater ?

-Rien, je l'ai endormie. Puis j'ai fouillé sa mémoire. Elle semblait déstabilisée par les révélations sur son amie, alors je l'ai sondée assez facilement. J'y ai vu des choses fascinantes !

Elle aime Lupin qui ne voit rien ! J'ai vu aussi pour ta chérie ! Alors, Black, tu as réussi à tirer ton coup ? C'était bon ? Elle étais assez bonne pour…

Un bruit mat sembla signifier que Sirius venait de balancer un objet sur Rogue !

-Retourne chez tes parents apprendre le respect, rugit Sirius. C'est une notion qui semble trop complexe pour ton petit cerveau primitif de Serpentard ! Maintenant, casse-toi ! Je voudrais voir autre chose que ta tête comme dernier souvenir, espèce de veracrasse pourri et dégénéré !

Une porte claqua, puis du silence. Deux grandes ailes poussent dans le dos de Carine et elle entre dans le bureau par la fenêtre.

~*~

Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi furax ! Il observa les restes d'un superbe vase Ming ! Pourvu que Filius n'en prenne pas rigueur. Ce crétin de Rogue allait voir de quel bois se chauffe un Black !

-Joli plaidoyer, merci.

_Carine_

-Salut, miss! Comme tu peux voir, je suis dans de beaux draps.

-Si j'étais toi, je dirais la vérité à Dumbledore. Et puis, si lui ne peux pas t'aider, d'autres le ferons.

-D'autres ?

-Je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise quand même. Je file, Albus va revenir et je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver face au master des potions. Je t'aime.

Elle l'embrasse puis se rendit invisible et sortit par la porte.

Sirius pensa qu'elle ferai un merveilleux dernier souvenir mais une questions restait : comment étais-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ?

~*~

Apres tout ses évènements et l'humeur massacrante de Séverus ; Dumbledore n'était pas mécontent de regagner son bureau. Mais il était heureux : deux innocents avaient été épargnés.

-C'est très chic de votre part, professeur !

Carine était assise sur son bureau.

-Et merci pour lui.

-Je me rappelle bien du jeune Black : qu'il ait trahit puis tuer James cela me semblait trop facile. Maintenant lui et Buck sont sauf et comble de bonheur, j'ai envoyer à Tom un serviteur qui a une dette envers Harry Potter ! On fête ça ?

-Avec plaisir !

~*~

Harry ne fut pas surprit de retrouver Carine dans le train. Quand Hermione posa les yeux la couverture du livre que lisait la jeune femme, elle émit un hoquet de surprise.

-Bonjour vous trois.

-Mais…C'est un livre de…

-Albus, oui il me l'a prêté !

-Mais ce sont des formules hyper compliquées, tu y arrives ?

-Ben…j'en maîtrise déjà.

-Tu n'as pas de baguettes demanda Harry

-Non. Dumby dit que je n'en n'ai pas besoin ! Je la casserai au moindre sort, elle ne serait pas assez solide. Mais j'ai ceci pour les plus puissants.

Elle montra un bois en ébène poli et verni , qui ressemblai à une baguette mais qui faisait 1 , 20 mètres de long et avec possédait à 30 centimètres des extrémités deux partie de 20 cm enroulée dans des bandes blanches

-Ca sert à quoi les bandes blanches, questionna Ron.

-Il me sert aussi pour me battre. Je me bats au bâton…C'est une vielle technique, mais dit moi…

Elle se tourne vers Harry

-Tu ne connaîtrais pas un blondinet du nom de …Malcolm…enfin ça commençais par Mal en tout cas.

-Malfoy, une vraie fouine.

-Voilà, Malfoy ! Il est venu m'empoisonné avec son arrogance et je lui ai fait comprendre que ça présence n'étais pas désirée.

Harry le vit passer, à la place de ses cheveux blond platine coiffé à la riche, il avait des cheveux en brosse intégralement rouge pétant mêlé de dorer.

-Il est venu le dire que j'avais une tête de Griffondor. Comme je lui ai dit que c'étais ma maison préférée, il a commencer à me saouler avec Serpentard et nia nia nia. Comment va le prendra sa famille ?

-Pas bien du tout, pouffa Ron. Et ça reste longtemps ?

-Il la gardera jusqu'à la coupe de Quidditch. Dora a eu des places pour moi, vous y aller aussi ?

-Et comment ! J'ai invité Ron et Hermione.

Carine ajouta, malicieuse.

-J'espère qu'on accepte les animaux, mon chien voudrai bien venir encourager l'Irlande car son lycan d'ami en vient !

Le trio compris vite qu'il y aurait Rémus et Sirius en plus.

Les yeux brillants de Carine ne trompèrent pas Hermione, ces deux là devaient filer le parfait amour.

Soudain, elle se lava d'un bon sur la banquette et hurla :

-Et je ferai chier les Dursley pendant que Harry y sera !

Harry se mit dans la même position

-YES ! Ca va être des vacances d'enfer !

~*~

5


	12. Une 4ème d'enfer!

**Garçon, un « Carine pour Patmol ! »**

_Chapitre 11 : Une 4__ème__ d'enfer ! _

Arthur était plus exciter qu'un boisseau de puces. Lentement, Harry se pencha vers Ginny

-As-tu pris des sédatifs et des calmants

-Non, mais j'ai pris un maillet, un gros.

-J'espère que ce sera suffisant sinon ton père va perdre dix kilos à s'exciter comme ça !

-Tans mieux, maman dit qu'il à un petit ventre !

Harry se mit à rire. Décidément, tout semblait se dérouler comme sur des rails.

~*~

Sirius s'y connaissait en engins moldus, mais rouler comme ça, la gueule hors du véhicule en écoutant Rémus chanter sur le groupe Génésis, avait de quoi rajouter du piquant. La voiture filait vers le stade de quidditch. Tonks avait prévu le coup et s'était coloré les cheveux en vert méchés d'or pour supporter l'Irlande, la patrie de son amour secret. Elle était assise à coté de Carine et riait des singeries de Lupin.

-Oh ! s'exclama le conductrice au détour d'un virage. Il est immense, le stade.

-En effet, réplique Rémus. Ce n'est pas la coupe du monde pour rien !

-Irlande powaa ! Scande Dora.

Sirius lance un aboiement sonore pour approuver sa cousine.

Le plus dur fut de parlementer avec le sorcier pour mettre l'automobile à l'abri près de la tente.

Devant le refus du bonhomme :

-Mais enfin, s'impatienta Carine, ça coûte la peau des fesses !

Vu que le sorcier restait impassible et que la jeune femme semblait vouloir lui faire avaler son poncho, Nymphadora lui modifia la mémoire et on n'en parla plus !

Cette chose motorisée à quatre roues fit un peu sensation.

-Je vais la laisser près de l'allée. On ne peut pas faire plus moldu !

-En effet, songeât Dora.

-Arthur aurait envie de te la voler ! plaisanta Lunard.

-Certainement pas, ça coûte un os !

En se dirigeant vers l'emplacement réservé pour la tente, Carine le vit. Il avait encore grandit, sa tête était toujours incoiffable et il semblait se battre avec une allumette.

Et, surtout, il était de dos.

-Bon, démerdez-vous avec la tente, moi, j'ai une surprise à faire.

Elle pris son élan puis sauta.

~*~

Harry reçu un poids « énorme » sur le dos.

-Mais, mais…balbutia-t-il.

-Salut Harry !

Cette voix…

-Carine, fais un régime !

-Surtout pas, asticot ! Je ne suis pas un sac d'os et ne compte pas le devenir !

Elle descendit de son dos et Harry en fut reconnaissant.

-La forme ?

-Comme d'ab' ! Et tu sais quoi, l'Irlande va gagner !

Elle lui hurla la dernière phrase à l'oreille.

Harry sentit sa tête bourdonner.

-J'suis pas sourd ! Rugit-il (en bon lion)

-Le même brame que James.

L'Elu se retourna.

-Rémus et…Nymphadora !

Puis il vit le quadrupède.

-Tu es venu aussi.

Le chien fit d'énormes bonds en tournant autour de Harry puis il lança un aboiement tonitruant.

Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement. Vint ensuite le moment de se rendre au stade. Harry fut déçu de ne pas voir les autre mais se rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas de places V.I.P.

~*~

-Irlande, Irlande…répète Tonks inlassablement.

-L'Irlande à gagné, youpi !

-A la votre, dit Rémus.

Remus est euphorique et bourré.

De retour à la tente, il a dignement fêté la victoire de son pays à grand coup de whisky irlandais.

Il se met ensuite à chanter puis s'arrête soudainement.

Il regarde Dora dans les yeux puis lui dit

-« ta gra adam duit »

Puis il embrasse Nymphadora à pleine bouche, qui, bien trop surprise et heureuse, ne réplique pas, d'ailleurs, ce baiser, elle l'espère depuis longtemps.

Le chien semble ravi et attend la suite : le comportement d'un Lunard ivre lui semble habituel.

Le lycanthrope ne s'arrête pas là.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu es très mignonne ?

Tonks rougit.

-Tes cheveux rose, j'adore ça. Ca te va à merveille ! C'est une femme comme toi qu'il me faut : intelligente et qui mette de la fantaisie dans ma vie. Et ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est que tu es bien fichue !

La jeune fille à un hoquet de surprise. Il faudrait qu'il soit bourré plus souvent !

Le chien semble mort de rire.

Mais des silhouettes cauchemardesques et des cris gâche la scène.

-Mangemorts, dit Lunard, l'élocution pâteuse.

Les Weasley sont dehors et Harry va se mettre à l'abri avec Ron et Hermione.

Et vous connaissez la suite.

~*~

Quand Rémus se leva le lendemain, sa première pensée fut qu'il devait arrêter de boire !  
Il avait pourtant été raisonnable : deux bouteilles de 1,5 litres de whisky à 80% d'alcool n'avait jamais tué personne (Il a une bonne descente : souvenir de Maraudeurs ?)

Il tâta sa tête.

Il y découvrit une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de poule.

-Je me disais bien.

-Salut le poivrot !

-Ta gueule, Sirius !

-Au lieu de m'engueuler, bois ça : potion de dissipation d'ivresse.

-Ah, merci.

Une fois la potion bue, le mal de tête disparu et Rémus se rappela la veille.

Victoire Irlandaise

Whisky

« Ta gra adam duit »

Kiss passionné

Mangemorts

Noir total.

-Comment vont les filles ?

-Très bien. Au fait, ce que tu as dit hier à Tonkie, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la même chose que « Tha gaol agam ort » ?

-Ben oui, c'est la même racine celtique ! Tu devrais quand même faire la différence entre l'irlandais et l'écossais, Patmol !

-Je sais ça ! Mais si je te dis ça, c'est parce que Tonkie va te demander des explications et que tu vas devoir (enfin) faire face à tes sentiments, pauvre andouille !

-Ah ! Merde !

-Bé vi !

Remus sortit de la tente avec des appréhensions.

-Bonjours Rémus.

-Salut les filles. Z'avez réussi à dormir ?

-Naon ! Grogna Carine. J'étais regonflée à bloc après avoir botter l'cul des Mangemorts !

- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas su dormir, répondit la métamorphage. Au fait, ça veux dire quoi : « ta gra adam duit »

-Beuheu…

-Quelle réponse éloquente, mon cher !

-Ben, c'est de l'irlandais, en fait.

-Ah ! Toujours bon à savoir ! Mais ça ne me traduit rien.

Rémus se mordit la lèvre, et comme il est toujours un peu sonner de sa cuite de la veille, et que c'est un type trop honnête, il ne menti pas et dit la vérité :

-Ca veut dire « Je t'aime »

~*~

Harry était seulement en train de prendre la mesure de son « aimentation » à ennui ! Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il soupira. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité quand il avait écrit à Carine pour lui dire que ça allait encore foirer !

Il en était même trop proche.

Et qui allait le croire ?

Personne !

C'est bien trop prestigieux pour s'entendre dire « Comment, ça ? Que vous ne voulez pas participer ? »

Il répondit d'un air las aux questions et suppositions farfelues qui fusaient de toutes parts.

Il entendit clairement que, « aléa jacta est », les dés sont lancés (et pipés) et qu'il ne peut se retirer.

Il entend aussi bon nombre de protestations.

Voilà, il peut retourner dans son dortoir, il se sent vieux, il se sent épuiser.

Et v'la-ti pas que ses abrutis fini qui lui servent de camarades de maisons font la fête ?

Et le pompon dans tout ça ?

Son meilleur ami est jaloux !

Franchement, s'il tenait l'affreux coco qui avait fichu son nom dans cette satanée coupe, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure !

L'en avait rien à foutre de la gloire et des sous.

Du fric, il est à ! Et la gloriole, il en a déjà de trop comme ça ! Fait chier ! Merde quoi !

~*~

-Mais je ne peux pas le laisser combattre un dragon ! Tu te rends compte ? Un DRAGON !

Il va se faire tuer ! Morgane, s'il vous plait, ne le faite pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Merlin, protéger le ! Mais sait-il que leurs points faibles sont les yeux ? Bien sur que non ! Je n'ai pas pu lui dire ! Un Magyar en plus ! Mille gorgones : si James était encore vivant, il m'aurait tué ! Les trop jeune pour mourir, l'a que 14 ans…

-Namour …

-Il va se faire tuer ! Je commende le cercueil tout de suite ?

-Namour !

-Mais non ! Il va se débrouiller. Et si je demandais à Dumbledore de m'arranger le coup ?

-SIRIUS !

-De lui casser une jambe ou un truc, pas trop grave ! Ou de prendre du Polynectar et me faire passer pour lui…

-SIIIRRRIIIUUUSSSSS !

-Si le dragon l'attrape et qu'il fini défigurer, ou…

-SIRIUS YAN BLACK ! Rugit une voix à sa droite.

Il cessa de tourner en rond après les vocalises de Carine.

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait 4 fois que je t'appelle. Sirius, réfléchit ! Tu ne parles pas de n'importe qui, tu parles de ton filleul ! Je te rappelle qui c'est : HARRY POTTER ! Et ses amis sont là. Ron est fin tacticien et Hermione une fille intelligente ! Ils ne vont pas le laisser dans la mouise ! FAIS LUI CONFIANCE !

-Mais si ça se passe mal ?

-Sirius, m'enfin ! Je te croyais plus intelligent ! Il y aura des Aurors compétents et des éleveurs de dragons pour veiller que tout se passe bien !

-Mais y a déjà eu des morts !

-Les moyens de l'époque sont plus surs que ceux de maintenant !

Sirius réfléchit :

-Comment tu sais, que se sera des dragons ?

-Charlie Weasley, tu connais ?

~*~

Rémus était fier ! Et il était sur que James l'aurais été aussi. Après tout, il s'en était sortit comme un pro ! En utilisant ses talents au quidditch pour battre se redoutable dragon, Harry avait fait preuve de génie. Décidément, le fils de Lily était quelqu'un de brillant. Mais espéreront que la suite soit moins dangereuse, soupira le lycanthrope.

~*~

_Salut__ Harry,_

_Pour commencer, tu as mes plus chaleureuses félicitations! Et j'ai bien reçu ton hibou. Oui, je pense que je peux t'aider un peu, enfin je l'espère._

_Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais à Serdaigle et curieuse de tout, je lisais des tonnes de livres._

_Le lac de Poudlard me passionnait plus que tout autre sujet. Voici ce que j'ai découvert._

_Il est très profond et dans ses profondeurs se cachent les ruines d'un village très ancien qui était dédié à Ondine, déesse des eaux dormantes. Il y avait une place ou se pratiquait le culte de cette déesse, qui est, parait-il, bienveillante. Il a été colonisé par des sirènes qui vénèrent également la déesse païenne. Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Il y a, comme tu t'en doutes, le calmar géant, qui, et j'ai été aussi surprise que toi, n'est pas un mollusque carnivore ! Il se gave de fougères aquatiques et d'autres algues de toutes sortes, ce qu'il fait qu'il mange parfois les stangulots qui y sont cachés ! Il y a aussi des tonnes de poissons multicolores._

_Je te prévient toutefois : les sirènes ne sont pas aussi pacifique que ce que les contes moldus décrivent. Certes, elles sont calmes mais si tu les énerves, elles contre-attaquent, à coup de lances faites maisons mais aussi de tridents._

_Pour ce qui est de nager sous l'eau, c'est une autre paire de manches !_

_Tu ne saurais pas te transformer en animagus aussi rapidement et ce serait dangereux._

_Tu peux utiliser les accessoires de plongées moldues mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient acceptées dans un tel tournoi !_

_Il y a le Têtenbulle, mais il est trèèèès complexe._

_Le plus simple serai la Branchiflore, mais c'est très rare, et honnêtement, aurais-tu le courage d'en piquer à ton « potion master », ce cher Sev ? Ce serait déraisonnable._

_Voilà, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais, j'espère avoir pu t'aider !_

_Milles bisous et je t'envoie plein de courage._

_Bonne réussite et bonne chance !_

_N. TONKS _

-Elle nous a aider au delà de nos espérances, chuchota Harry ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix, je DOIS réussir !

~*~

Elle observait le jeune Potter depuis la rive et souriait. Oui, elle était fière de l'avoir dans sa maison ! Aussi courageux que son géniteur sans l'être ! Bien qu'elle soit censée être impartiale, elle envoya un sourire éblouissant à son élève. Elle espérait cependant qu'il soit plus prudent la prochaine fois !

Dumbledore observa Minerva qui souriait. Mais à qui ?

~*~

Carine se tournait, retournait depuis une heure, et, à force de se retourné, elle fini par terre. Et l'autre qui dormait comme une souche ! Il faut dire que le somnifère dans le thé avait été obligatoire pour que Sirius se calme ! Le lendemain, Harry participait à la troisième épreuve et elle le sentait, il y aura un couac ! Bien sur, elle faisait confiance à Harry, il en avait vu d'autres ! Mais elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment ! C'est décidé ! Elle le suivrait discrètement, le sort de vol n'a plus de secret pour elle, pas plus que celui d'invisibilité. Restait à travailler celui d'acuité visuelle et auditive. Elle se mit debout, pris le livre qui était dans sa table de chevet. Elle recouvrir soigneusement son prisonnier au cœur d'artichaut, l'embrassa et sortit de la pièce.

« Parfais, songeât-elle, il me reste 7 heures pour venir à bout de ce sort ! »

Et pourquoi pas celui d'après aussi, espèce de masochiste ! Hein ? « Comment invoquer un familier de pierre ! » Décidément, elle est tarée, cette nana !

~*~

Ce labyrinthe semblait immense et Harry avait un trac fou ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir une succession de nœuds à la place des boyaux ! C'était à son tour d'entrer, pourvu que cela se passe bien !

Il ne savait pas qu'il avait un ange gardien près de lui !

~*~

Carine est cache derrière une imposante pierre tombale! Et encore heureux, sous le coup de l'émotion, son invisibilité avait disparu ! Elle assiste donc à toute la scène !

« OH MY GOD! Je rêve ! Aller, pince-toi! Aie! Ca fait mal ! Non je ne rêve pas ! Le sadique de service est revenu ! Pourquoi faut-il que le très reptilien et mochissisme Dark Lord Connard sois là ? Zen ! Respirer ! La vache ! Quand je vais dire ça à Sirius, il va croire que j'ai fumé la moquette ! Bon sang ! Je suis tétanisée ! J'peux plus bouger ! Putain ! Son envie de tuer me paralyse ! Aller, ma vieille ! Tu n'es pas l'héritière de Serdaigle pour des prunes ! Fais fonctionner tes neurones, qu'ils te servent à quelques choses ! Bon Harry n'a pas l'air bien, normal le killer fou est juste devant lui en train de causer ! Et vu qu'il perd son sang, il faut un petit sort de soin ! « Healt heist » Voilà ! Bien vu, ma fille, il reprend des couleurs. HEIN ! Mais l'es encore plus tarer que ce que je croyait l'autre reptile ! Un duel, j'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Il veut un duel contre un sorcier de 14 ans ! Pour entendre ça, je préfère être sourde ! HEIN ! C'est quoi ces lumières, Dieu ? Allah ? Bouddha ? Oh…il y a…mais oui, j'en suis sure maintenant ! Y a pleins de photos chez namour ! Ce sont bien James et Lily ! Mais ! Abrutie de service ! Fait quelque chose ! Il va se faire plumer, le Ryry ! Aller ! Le sort d'hier, il me faut une pierre ! Mais andouille, t'es dans un cimetière, c'est bourrer de pierre. L'incantation, pourvu que ça fonctionne… « Toi, pierre millénaire, je te donne vie, je te donne une apparence, moi ta maîtresse t'ordonne de prendre forme, viens à moi le golem de pierre ! » Et va foutre la merde là-bas que Harry et moi, on se casse ! »

~*~

« Potter a survécu ! Plus fort que je le pensais ! Et il a été suivit ! Ce golem de pierre était issus d'une magnifique magie d'invocation, la vraie magie des sorciers, oubliée depuis des millénaires. Et la seule capable de ça est Serdaigle ! Ainsi, son héritière existe. Moi, Lord Voldemort trouverai cette femme est la plierai à ma volonté ! Son aura est trop significative, elle ne trompe personne ! Serai-ce cette gamine de 5ans aux pouvoirs immenses ?»

~*~

Harry était assis devant son directeur et se sentait plus mort que vif. Sans se golem venu de nulle part, il serai mort. Dieu ! Il voulait un sort d'amnésie. Mais Albus ne le laisserai pas tranquille, il voudrait savoir. C'était bien légitime, au fond !

Mais il avait du soutient, son parrain était là ! Il avait été profondément soulagé de sa présence. Il voulait être seul avec lui, retomber en enfance et pleurer dans ses bras. Mais il était un homme maintenant, il ne pouvait plus pleurer.

-Harry tu es sur de ce que tu à vu et entendu ?

-De toutes manières, nous n'avons que sa version des faits !

-Je me demande, réfléchit le rescapé, d'où venait ce golem de pierre.

Dumbledore le regarda surprit.

-Un golem complet ?

-Oui.

-De la magie d'invocation, dit une voix. Et c'est moi !

Carine apparu dans le champ de vision du pauvre Harry et le pris dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurai du réagir plutôt ! Mais j'ai été tétanisée ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait ! Bon sang, moi qui pensait que tu avais exploser Tronche-de-Serpent, je me suis lourdement trompée. Oui ! Voldemort est revenu ! Et je suis prête à lui botter le cul ! Comme l'a fait Lily avant moi !

-Tu ne te rappelle de rien ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Rien du mariage de Lily et James ?

-Pas encore tout, mais ça revient, petit à petit.

Le sujet était clos, et Harry se forçat à redire très précisément les paroles de Tom.

Quand il eut fini, Il alla à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Sirius, Morrow étant retenue par Albus (il semblait fâché)

Son parrain était silencieux et marchait un peu devant. Harry avait une de ses envies de pleurer !

-Viens près de moi…

Le Survivant parcouru les derniers mètres qui le séparait de celui qu'il considérait comme son père :

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu peux tout me dire, continua-t-il d'une voix douce.

C'en fut trop pour le filleul qui se jeta dans ses bras. Il pleura comme un bébé.

-Ca te fera du bien, de pleurer un bon coup. Pour ma part je tordrais le coup de Carine !

Quand Harry apparu à l'infirmerie, il se sentait nettement mieux et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir !

Le lendemain, Carine était là, mais pas Sirius.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, si ma presque grande sœur n'avait pas été là, je serai presque mort !

Elle sourit.

-que t'as dit le dirlo ?

-Je me suis fait sonner les cloches ! Et Sirius me fait la gueule ! Il me reproche d'être partie avec toi ! Je leur ai répondu la même chose : qu'ils préfère tout deux que j'y soit allée et que tu sois vivant et risquer ma vie pour toi et peut-être mourir, Ou te laisser te faire tuer sans rien dire ? Bizarrement, ils n'ont rien répondu !

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis tendit un gros paquet à Harry.

-Fallait pas !

-Se sont mes excuses, accepte-les, s'il te plait.

Excuses ? Pour ne pas être intervenue plus vite à son goût ! Mais qu'elle adorable idiote.

-Merci, répondit le malade, touché par l'attention.

-Mais de rien !

Il y avait des vêtements moldus dans le paquet, beaucoup.

-J'ai pas envie que mon presque petit frère ressemble à un clodo !

~*~

Il y eu le pénible moment de l'adieu à Cédric. Quand le directeur portât un toast au disparu, plusieurs élèves de Salazard-land restèrent assis.

Et quand ils restèrent le cul vissé à leur banc pendant le toast réservé à Harry, ils furent éjectés de leurs sièges.

-J'ai horreur de l'irrespect, grogna un voix invisible.

Les trois terreurs de Griffondor rigolairent doucement

-Carine !

Ce qui fit que les Serpentards perdirent quelques points supplémentaires (merci, professeur Chourave !)

Le retour en train fut pénible, mais les amis de Harry était là : Neville, Luna, Hermy, Ron et Carine.

Cette dernière prit la parole :

-J'ai reçu une étonnante lettre ce matin, il semblerai que Dumby m'ai recommandée en tant que tutrice légale sous le terme « marraine ».

-Et tu as accepté ! S'exclama Harry d'un ton sans répliques.

La fille bafouilla :

-Ben, pas encore, je ne voulais pas piétiner les plates-bandes de Sirius.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il sera ravi d'avoir un peu d'aide pour s'occuper d'un maladroit comme Harry !

-Hermione ! s'exclama Harry

-Elle a bien raison, Harry, il te faudra bien un deuxième ange gardien pour tous les ennuis que tu attires !

-Ron ! Fait Harry consterné.

-Nous aussi, on t'aime, Harry !

-Oh ! King Cross est en vue ! Harry, écoute moi, murmura rapidement l'héritière, tu m'écris au moindre pépin, je serai chez Sirius. Et si les Dursley t'emmerde, tu leur dis que je viendrais les hanté, d'accord ?

-Parrain et toi qui menacer les Dursley, c'est Noël !

Harry sortit le 1er du train rapidement suivi des deux autres. Morrow resta assis encore quelques secondes : que penserai Sirius, si elle lui disait qu'elle comptait renter dans l'Ordre ?

XXX

10


	13. Une année aux multiples surprises

**Ga****rçon, un « Carine pour Patmol ! »**

_Chapitre 12 : Une année aux multipl__es surprises _

_Voilà, c'est fait ! La clim est en panne ! Saleté de truc moldu !_

Carine à beau pester, le fait est là ! Et comme c'est une sorcière, elle décide de construire une piscine. L'héritière n'a, évidemment, pas conscience de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Même si elle est plus invocations et incantations que magie classique, c'est pour elle un jeu d'enfant de creuser un trou, le carreler, le remplir, mettre les outillages qu'il faut. Et comme elle est généreuse, elle va chercher Harry (« De toute manière vous n'avez rien à me dire, Dursley ! Ca vous fera un Harry en moins dans les pattes ! ») Et décide d'emprunter Hedwige pour envoyer un petit message à Dora. Quand à Arabella Figg, cela lui fera une surprise, elle est la seule à avoir envie de faire ses courses par une canicule pareille !

Dora transplane et déclare :

-Oh ! Joli tas de terre. C'est pour faire de la luge en hiver ?

-En effet, marmonna Morrow, ce n'est pas très esthétique !

Ni une, ni deux, elle balance une « Evanesco » Les yeux ronds, les deux autres semblent voir un monstre avec 8 bras et des antennes sur le front.

-Ben, quoi ? Ce n'est pas un sort de base, chez les sorciers ?

-Heu, si mais….il est rare de voir 12 mètres cubes de terre disparaître comme ça, t'es vachement balèze !

-Pas vraiment, en fait j'ai beaucoup de mal avec vos sorts, j'ai plus facile pour les incants et les invocs !

Le filleul l'observe, perplexe :

-Invocs ? Incants ?

-Invocations et incantations, Harry, soupira Tonks.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais, à l'eau ! Elle doit être à bonne température !

Potter sauta dedans.

-Merveilleux !

Dora enleva ses vêtements et sauta en bikini

-Banzaï ! Oh ! C'est rafraîchissant !

-Je vais mettre mon maillot, chantonna la fille.

Une fois disparue à l'intérieur de la maison, la métamorphage sourit :

-Elle oublie parfois qu'elle est une sorcière.

Carine revint avec un bikini bleu ciel et Dora sortit de la piscine. Harry était en train de distraire sa marraine en lui demandant comment elle avait créer son golem de pierre. Miss pink sortit un appareil photo de son sac et mitrailla Carine. Elle attendit d'avoir les polaroïds, car c'est un appareil qui sort les photos, les mets dans une enveloppe, et envoie Hedwige le apporter à une certaine personne.

Quelques instants plus tard, un énorme chien fit un bond prodigieux dans la piscine.

-Sirius ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Carine d'une même voix.

Le chien laissa place à un homme.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester dans cette maison alors que toi, tu es habillée comme ça ! Je n'ai pas résisté !

La demoiselle fronça les sourcils, et tourna sa tête vers Tonks qui riait à gorge déployée, l'appareil en main. Elle décida ensuite de plonger.

-Tu es fou ! Souffla la jeune femme. Si ma tante rentre, tu , tu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je reprendrais ma forme canine.

Carine se rendit compte que sa meilleure amie et son filleul était à l'autre bout de la piscine et regardaient les oiseaux.

Sirius était comme le chien : à poil !

Elle rougit :

-VA METTRE UN MAILLOT !

~*~

Arabella rentra chez elle, elle mourait de chaud et de soif.

Une grosse forme noire lui fit la fête.

-Oh, tu es revenu !

Sirius n'oubliera jamais qu'il lui devait la vie.

Elle sortit dans le jardin.

-Mais ? Que vois-je ?

-Cadeau, tante. Et tu n'aura même pas à l'entretenir, cela se fera tout seul.

Elle sortit de l'eau et le chien n'en perdit pas une miette !

-Youhou ! A moi la cuisine froide !

Miss Figg enleva ses chaussures et consentit à tremper ses pieds dans l'eau :

-Tu vas faire la cuisine ?

-Et comment ! J'adore ça !

~*~

Harry flottait sur matelas, Tonks bronzait et Figgy dormait. Carine se réfugia à l'intérieur, sa peau de rousse se colorant de rouge. Elle étalait une épaisse couche de crème solaire.

-Tu es rouge dans le dos.

Elle laissa tomber le pot, surprise.

-Tu m'a fais peur ! Oui, je veux bien, Sirius.

Il détacha le nœud du bikini et entreprit d'étaler la crème… ses mains s'égaraient vers l'avant.

-Hum ! Je crois que tu disposes de notion aléatoire sur le corps humain.

-Vraiment ?

- Il me semble que le dos, ce n'est pas là !

-Tu crois ? Pourtant, j'ai une excellente conception de l'anatomie féminine.

-Vraiment ?

Et durant l'heure qui suivit, Sirius s'appliqua à convaincre sa chérie.

~*~

-J'ai ramener Harry chez lui ! Des Détraqueurs, mon Dieu !

-Je t'en prie, tante, ressaisi-toi ! Harry avait l'air en bonne santé. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le ministère et ses réactions.

-Oui.

-Mange ce carré de chocolat, Lupin m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux contre les détraqueurs.

-Merci, mon poussin.

Carine sera fort sa tante dans ses bras.

-Mais, ce n'est rien, voyons.

~*~

BADABOUM !

-Bien jouer, Tonks ! Grogna Maugrey

-Maladroite, ajouta Kingsley

-C'est bon, tempéra Remus. On a plus urgent à faire, là !

-Nous avons un survivant à récupérer ! Si avec tout ce vacarme, Harry n'a rien entendu, il est sourd, ironisa Emeline.

-Et avec tout vos commentaires, fit une voix exaspérée, vous êtes aussi discret que Dora !

-Oh, mais qui voila donc ?

-Ravie de te voir, moi aussi, Remus. Répondit la vois féminine.

-C'est qui, elle ? Se méfia Alastor

-Carine Morrow, héritière de Serdaigle, marraine de Harry Potter et fiancée de Sirius Black.

-QUOI ??? Fit tout le monde, à l'exception de Tonks et Lupin

-HEIN ? Depuis quand Black a une fiancée, s'étonna Shackelbot.

Mais il parlait au mur, Carine était déjà partie chercher Harry.

Nymphadora et Remus se sourirent : cette fille était un phénomène et ils étaient bien placé pour le savoir !

~*~

-Tu es allée le chercher !

-Sirius, te fâche pas ! Je voulais être sure pour sa sécurité, voila tout !

-Et avec quoi ? Tu ne sais pas voler avec un balai !

Ah, cet homme ! Songea la jeune femme, pouvait être si adorable et si casse-pieds !

-Les hommes, tous les mêmes ! Tiens, tu vas voir comment je t'ai rejointe au 14ème étage, _sans balai_ !

- _Infinity Volaré_

Aussitôt, deux grandes ailes blanches poussent dans le dos de Carine.

-Incantation du vol, m'fi !

Sirius est éberlué, les incantations, il aime ça, il en sait quelques unes, mais celle-là…

-Je ne l'ai jamais maîtrisée, dit-il, penaud de s'être emporté.

Silence.

-En combien de temps l'as-tu apprise et maîtrisée ?

-En trois jours.

Sirius fit une tête assez stupide, bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, il imitait parfaitement un poisson mort gueule ouverte.

Carine se mit à rire.

Elle savait pourquoi : Dumbledore avait mis 15 jours.

~*~

Harry siphonnait les tympans de ses deux meilleurs amis quand quelqu'un cria plus fort que lui.

-NON ! JE REFUSE QU'ELLE ENTRE ICI, DANS L'ORDRE ! Rugit Molly

Harry cessa de reproduire les vocalises du Spectre de la mort et sortit sur le palier.

Il y trouva une bonne moitié des rejetons Weasley.

-Salut vous trois.

-Salut Harry, répondirent-ils.

-Ils se disputent encore, sourit Fred

-Ca ne fait que la 4ème fois cette semaine, complète son jumeau

-C'est un sujet délicat, ajouta Ginny

-Qu'elle honte, elle pourrai faire de grande chose ! Murmura Hermione

-Elle est vraiment forte dans un domaine ou eux sont nuls ! Se moqua Ron.

-C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI ?

Sirius venait de couvrir la voix de la mère Weasley avec aisance.

-JE LA CONNAIS DEPUIS DES ANNEES, ELLE N'EST PAS COMME CA !

-Ohhh, dirent les filles, Tonks s'y met !

-Reculez ! Ordonna Georges.

Une porte claque, quelqu'un sort en pleurant et la maison redevient calme.

La porte est restée entrouverte et la conversation reprend, d'un ton plus modéré, mais les jeunes entendent tout de même la discussion.

-Je vais la chercher, dit la métamorphage

-Non, moi. Elle me parlera plus facilement, contredit Black

-Tu–ne-peux-pas-sortir-Sirius ! Gronda Molly.

Sirius fut particulièrement grossier.

-Toi, ta gueule, c'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là !

-Mauvaise réponse, chuchota Ron d'une vois apeurée.

-Attend ! C'est le type qui c'est barré toute une journée pour se balader dans le monde moldu qui me dit ça ? Irresponsable ! (Ndlt : pas de pub, non Lol voir « une vie de chien » pour de plus ample info !)

-Re-mauvaise réponse, se répéta le gringo

-Molly, tu lui hurle dessus à longueur de journée, alors qu'il fait la moitié de ton boulot ; lessive, repassage, ménage, cuisine…

-Tu ne va pas t'y mettre non plus, Rémus ? S'enquis Molly.

-Molly, tu es peut-être géniale avec tes gosses, mais le tact, c'n'est pas une option, railla Tonks. De plus, elle est majeure et décide elle-même. Elle veut entrer dans l'ordre ? Parfait elle damnera le pion à Voldemort ! Tu te rappelles du mariage des Potter ? Une gosse de 5 ans qui crée un kekkai d'enfer. Même moi, qui ai son âge je m'en rappelle ! Invocations et incantations n'ont aucun secret pour elle ! C'est notre atout ! Et en plus elle le fait pour Harry ! Que veux-tu lui reprocher de plus ? Même Fol Oeil a dit que c'était une idée de génie de l'accepter comme membre à part entière.

-Je ne l'aime pas…Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, elle est trop gentille, même avec Rogue !

-C'est son caractère, Molly, soupira Sirius. Elle est gentille avec tout le monde et cette chauve souris mangemoresque n'y échappe pas !

-Tu es jalouse parce qu'elle s'occupe mieux que toi de Harry et qu'elle la protéger à sa manière depuis qu'elle le connaît, chantonna la demoiselle au cheveux roses.

-Et de toute manière, nous n'imaginons même pas la chance d'avoir l'héritière de Serdaigle avec nous. Voldemort va la chercher et elle sera en sécurité ici. Trancha Remus

-Bon c'est bien beau, ce discourt made in Lunard, mais ça ne nous ramènera pas Carine. J'y vais.

-Bon courage !

-Tu en auras besoin.

-Merci, vous deux.

-Mais…commença Molly.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée lui répondit

~*~

Sirius la retrouva dans le parc, ou il c'était promener avec elle. Elle ne pleurait plus.

-Je ne comprend pas, dit-elle en entendant ses pas, pourquoi elle refuse aussi catégoriquement.

-Jalousie. Harry fait partie de ses enfants qu'elle couve avec amour !

-Je me demande ce qu'en penserai Lily.

-Pas grand-chose de bon, elle était fortement axée sur l'autonomie. Mais Harry est très autonome, il manque seulement cruellement d'amour.

Carine frissonna :

-'ai froid.

Un pull apparu sous son nez.

-tu va avoir froid en chemise !

-Mais non, en plus il est tiède, met-le avant qu'il ne soit froid !

Carine enfila le vêtement.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Sirius l'embrassa.

-Allez, on rentre.

C'est qu'il n'avait pas chaud en chemise, mais il était trop fier pour le dire.

~*~

Ils eurent la surprise de retrouver Tonks qui les attendait.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, Tonkie, mais tu n'étais pas obligée. Murmura Sirius d'une voix douce.

-Je sais, mais Dumbledore aimerait te voir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. Rémus est déjà là-bas et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Je vais rester avec toi, cousinette.

-Sirius, ne m'appelle pas cousinette ! répondit-elle avec fougue

-Bien, mon gentil crapaud alors !

-Beurk ! Je ne suis pas Ombrage, moi !

Carine les laissa à leur petite dispute amicale et s'en fut rejoindre le directeur.

~*~

-Bien, dit Dumby en la voyant apparaître.

Carine eu une pensée saugrenue : _D'où sort-il ses extravagantes robes_ ?

En effet, l'homme âgé portait une robe d'un violet profond où scintillait, il lui semblait, des centaines et des centaines de petits brillants. Apres un moment d'attention, elle sourit : c'était les constellation qui y était représentées. Sacré Papy Dumby !

-Assieds-toi, Carine.

Dumbledore contempla la jeune femme devant lui, s'il avait une petite fille, sure qu'il la voudrai comme elle : forte mais douce et patiente, avec une foi et une magie qui peut déplacer des montagnes.

-J'ai a vous donnez, à Lupin et toi, une mission, disons, particulière. Elle ne m'enchante pas du tout. Molly m'a raconté que Sirius était probablement aller se promener du coté moldu la semaine dernière, sous sa forme canine.

Dumbledore grimaça.

-QUOI ?

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda Remus en se tournant vers Carine

-Ben, non…j'en suis toute retournée…

Elle se tut

-Celui-là, si jamais il recommence, je l'atomise !

Son aura dorée commença a miroité. Dumbledore pressentit que ce n'étai pas la colère mais la peur.

-Allons, il est revenu, c'est le principal. Mais le fait est là. Je sais qu'il déteste cette maison et qu'il déteste tout autant d'être enfermé. Mais je vais vous demandez, à tout les deux, de cessez vos missions, ou vos projets de missions, -il coula un regard à Carine- et de veiller sur lui.

Carine et Remus étaient d'accord. Mais ils savaient que Sirius ne le serai pas et qu'il s'en voudrait.

-Combien de temps, monsieur ?

-Je ne sais pas, Lupin, je dirai qu'il devrait être innocenté, mais je ne sais pas quand. Je dirai, jusqu'à ce que la presse oublie Sirius Black.

-Ca prendra du temps, grommela Remus, désabusé.

-Heu, une dernière chose…

L'homme aux lunettes en demi-lune paru gêné :

-Pourriez-vous éviter de lui dire la vérité ?

Les deux échangèrent un regard.

-Ben, pourquoi, dirent-ils en cœur

-Il risquera de faire encore plus de bêtises ! Dites que je vous ai donné des vacances, que vous devez gérer le QG avec lui.

-D'accord.

La réponse n'est pas formulée de gaîté de coeur, enfin, si ça peut lui sauver la vie…

-Merci…

Dumbledore les laissa partir après ce petit mot.

~*~

Sirius discutait avec Dora ainsi que Harry, qui cherchait de la compagnie. Ensembles ils discutaient d'un sale crap…heu ; d'une charmante femme nommée Dolorès Ombrage.

-Elle, gronda Remus.

-J'expliquai à Harry que se serai elle, son prof de DCFM

Lunard eu un sourire sinistre :

-Toutes mes condoléances.

Harry paru interloqué.

-Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup, renseigna Sirius.

-Qui l'aimerai ? Chuchota Harry

-Le Ministère passa à l'action, je suppose. Interpella Carine

-En effet, il semble qu'il veuille s'immiscer dans les affaires de Poudlard, car « soi-disant » les jeunes sorcières et les jeunes sorciers seraient entraînés afin de lever une armée.

Sous le coup de l'indignation et de la colère, Harry se leva de sa chaise.

-L'est barjo, le Ministre. Il a fumé quoi, la moquette ? Et pourquoi pas Voldemort en tutu rose et claquettes, tant qu'on y est ?

La phrase de Harry fit naître deux images assez cocasses et comiques dans la tête des adultes qui se permirent de rire à gorges déployée. Le jeune homme rit aussi, conscient que ce qu'il avait dit était assez bizarre.

-Le ministre est assez obtus, dit Remus, une fois sa respiration redevenue normale. Mais c'est comme ça, il est bête, suspicieux et obtus.

-Au fait, repris Sirius, il vous voulait quoi, le vieux timbré ?

Carine sortit sont sourire mille carras spécial « circonstances catastrophiques »

-On s'occupe du QG avec toi. On ne sait pas trop ce qui est passé dans sa tête mais c'est comme ça, il a été très vague.

Remus hocha vigoureusement la tête, conscient qu'il ne sait pas mentit, et approuvait chacune des parole de la jeune femme.

Sirius, rassuré, continua sa conversation avec son filleul. Remus et Carine échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à la métamorphage.

~*~

Remus et Carine étaient dans la cuisine et préparaient les ordres de missions pour les autres.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous manigancer, comme ça ?

Tonks entra dans la cuisine, ses cheveux rouge vif.

-Vous cachez de choses et mentez à Sirius, honte à vous.

Morrow et Lupin échangèrent un nième regard.

-Assieds-toi.

La cousine de Sirius obéit à l'injonction quoique ferme mais douce de sa best friend.

-Nous sommes obligés. Sirius est aller se balader tout seul dans le Londres moldu et Dumbledore aimerai évité une nouvelle escapade de ce genre. De plus nous savons pertinemment qu'il hait cette maison de toute son âme et s'y retrouve prisonnier. Nous avons donc décidez de veiller sur lui. Mais tu ne dois rien dire. Il s'en voudrait.

-D'accord, Rémus, murmura Dora d'une petite voix.

Carine ajouta d'une petite voix tremblotante, si petite qu'elle paraissait s'éteindre à chaque parole :

-Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il recommence, si le ministère ou Voldy lui tombent dessus, je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ce que ce trio ne savait pas, c'est que le principal concerné avait tout entendu, caché dans l'ombre de la cuisine.

~*~

S'en vit ensuite le jour d'audience de Harry. Carine lui colla trois Xanax, des calmants, afin qu'il reste détendu. Harry fut littéralement traîné par Arthur.

Quand il revint sain, sauf et innocent, tout le monde fut ravit.

Peut après, les vacances se terminèrent et les jeunes comprirent qu'ils ne sauraient pas départager Rogue et Ombrage pour le trophée du prof le plus chiant de l'année, décerner a Séverus depuis 4 ans !

~*~

Carine se sentait plus proche de Sirius de jour en jour. Vraiment, elle ne regrettait rien des heures et journées passées avec lui. Petit à petit, elle l'amena à se confier sur ses douze années d'emprisonnement. Il s'avéra que Sirius avait participer, enfin, « participer » c'est beaucoup dire, à un programme de résistance, ce qui expliquait pas mal de ses cicatrices : ils l'avaient torturé sans vergogne, autant pour le projet que pour lui faire avouer les raisons qui l'ont pousser à dénoncer son meilleur ami et sa femme.

Malgré cette confiance, cette intimité qu'ils partageaient, cet amour qu'elle donnait sans compter, Sirius restait morose et triste.

Le pire était ses colères lorsque lui et Rogue s'affrontaient verbalement.

Remus et elle en avait parlé.

Remus était devenu naturellement son confident.

Ils étaient d'accord sur un point et en discutaient souvent : l'ex-prisonnier et le maître des potions étaient resté 14 ans en arrière, soit depuis ce 31 octobre funeste, jour d'Halloween, qui avait ôté la vie aux parents du Survivant.

Ils savaient que ce serait difficile des les ramener au présent et que la patience serai de mise.

~*~

L'humeur du tombeur de ses dames s'améliora nettement alors qu'approchaient les vacances de Noël.

Phinéas apparu et lança sont message.

Sirius sourit, l'animation commencera plus tôt.

-Chérie, nous allons avoir de la compagnie.

-Ok, je suis prête.

Sirius lui sourit, qu'une tempête décide de débarquer dans la maison, elle restera aussi calme qu'une mer d'huile.

~*~

Sirius venait d'expliquer à Harry que non, il ne sera jamais Voldemort, que les gents étaient un savant mélange de bon et de mauvais et que seul nos actes déterminent ce que nous sommes.

Harry sortit du garde-manger, rassuré.

Son parrain sortit à son tour.

-Tu nous as espionné.

-Zut ! Ca marche plus avec toi, le sort d'invisibilité. C'étai si beau et si bien dit, vraiment, je suis épatée !

-Moi aussi je suis épaté !

Carine s'approcha de Sirius et elle l'embrassa.

Et cela dura, dura, dura…

Ils en oublièrent l'extérieur

~*~

-Mais enfin, ou sont-ils passez, tout les deux ?

-Ils sont dans la cuisine, informa Hermione.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je suis passée pat là pour aller aux toilettes, d'ailleurs ils sont très occupés.

Molly compris de travers

-Ils ne font quand même pas _ça_ ? Mon Dieu ! dit-elle rouge de honte.

Hermione compris très bien le sous-entendu :

-Mrs Weasley, ils s'embrassent, c'est tout ! Y a rien de pervers là dedans !

Dora mis les pieds sans le plat au sens figuré :

-Molly, c'est un sujet qui n'est pas tabou ! Tes 7 monstres roux, ils ne sont pas tombés du ciel que je sache ! Et en plus, c'est une activité très agréable….s'embrasser, je parle.

Elle envoya une oeillade coquine à Rémus.

Molly s'enfuit la tête dans son essuie de vaisselle et ne bougea plus.

-Hé, m'man, n'oublie pas de respirer, rappela Charlie.

~*~

Sirius, négligemment appuyer sur un coude, contemplait son ange endormie à ses cotés puis soupira. Elle se sacrifiait pour lui. Les enfants étaient partit, Remus dormait dans la chambre d'à coté…

Pour une fois, il remerciait Dumbledore, égoïstement, il n'aurait pas supporte de rester seul dans cette maison, il serai devenu fou. Il se sentait jubiler et s'en voulait.

Un mouvement l'attira hors de rêverie : Carine le cherchait dans son sommeil.

Il se recoucha, retira le drap vers lui et aussitôt, elle de nicha contre son torse.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mérité une telle personne ? Était-ce sa récompense pour avoir enduré 12 ans de tortures ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il remerciait le ciel chaque jour de l'avoir placer sur son chemin, sans elle, il s'était résigner à mourir dans la solitude.

Il se redormi en la serrant fort dans ses bras (enfin, pas trop quand même)

~*~

Carine se leva, un beau jour d'avril et se sentit barbouillée. Elle songea instantanément à cette fondue chinoise, si bien réussie mais dont elle avait largement abusé !

Son amour dormait encore et elle décida de lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit.

Elle lui beurra des toasts et dessina des cœurs rouges à la confiture de fraise. L'odeur lui donna la nausée.

Elle apporta tout de même le plateau, ainsi que le café.

Sirius, réveillé, l'attendait, bien au chaud sous le drap.

-Bonjour, ange de mes nuits.

-Bonjour, petit déjeuné.

Elle lui posa le plateau sur la table de nuit.

Sirius observa les toasts

-J'oserai jamais manger ! Il y a des cœurs partout !

-C'est mon amour, pour toi. Mange !

-Et toi ?

-Pas faim, j'ai l'estomac en compote.

-En effet, dit-il en scrutant son visage, tu es toute pâle.

-Mais tu me feras plaisir en mangeant !

Sirius s'empiffra largement et sa belle fit de son mieux pour cacher sa nausée grandissante.

~*~

Carine se précipita à l'étage et rendit tout son dîner dans la cuvette des toilettes. Elle avait de fréquentes nausées depuis maintenant deux mois.

Et voici une preuve qu'avec des « Si », on peut réécrire une histoire.

Si l'estomac de la pauvre Morrow ne lui avait pas rendu la sauce, elle aurait pu répondre à Harry que, oui, Sirius est là, à soigner Buck.

Mais ce fut le vil Kreattur qui répondit et Harry décida de filler au Ministère.

~*~

Harry Potter est un garçon très débrouillard, et merveilleux, selon les dires de certaines personnes, s'autre affirment le contraire en disant que c'est la réincarnation maléfique de James Potter, quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : c'est quelqu'un de très têtu…

Ce qui lui joua un exécrable et ignoble tour.

_Je suis sur que mon parrain est au Ministère, ils le torturent pour avoir cette maudite prophétie. Il va mourir ! C'est le dernier parent qu'il me reste, je dois le sauver. Je dois en parler à un membre de l'Ordre, le premier…_

Rogue entre dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

_Mais oui ! Cette chauve-souris gluante et graisseuse en fait partie ! Vite, trouver un code, trouver un code…_

-Professeur, Patmol se trouve là ou la chose est cachée !

-De quoi parle-t-il, Rogue ? Qui est Patmol ? Quelle chose cachée ?

-Je n'en sais rien !

Séverus sortit.

_Non, il ne comprend pas ! Je vais devoir sauver Sirius tout seul. Enfin, quand je me serai débarrassé du crapaud rose devant moi ! _

Plus tard, Rogue regrettera de n'avoir pas fait un signe imperceptible à Harry pour lui prouver qu'il avait compris le message. Il le regrettera pour deux personnes.

~*~

Quand Séverus déboula au QG, déboussoler, il pu constater que Sirius était bien là-bas.

Dora, Rémus, Kingsley et Alastor étaient également présents, en plus d'une Carine avec une mine de papier mâché !

-Black, ton filleul est convaincu que tu es en train de te faire torturer dans la salle des Prophéties, au Ministère. IL EST SANS DOUTE LA-BAS À l'HEURE QU'IL EST !

Personne ne fut en mesure de dissuader Patmol d'y aller. Pour Sirius, il suffisait d'une simple formalité, de botter le cul à quelques Mangemorts et puis c'était réglé.

Carine ne participa pas au vu de sa santé resplendissante.

~*~

Carine utilisa la potion, en se demandant si elle n'aurai pas du l'utiliser plus tôt. Elle n'y connaissait rien ! Il faudrait qu'elle pense à bouquiner un ou deux livres sur le sujet.

Elle attendait avec moins de patience qu'à l'accoutumée.

La potion devint orange vif !

Elle se jeta un sort qui confirma.

Elle hurla de joie.

Sirius venait de passer derrière le voile.

~*~

_Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Black tu es aussi con que le jour ou t'as mis un pied à Poudlard ! Mais comment j'ai pu baisser ma garde comme ça ? Imbécile, triple buse !_

_Je vais mourir. Carine, comment va-tu faire, sans moi ? Tu es en danger, héritière de Serdaigle ! Elle était si rayonnante !_

Sirius se décida à observer autour de lui. Le sort était inactif. Il faisait blanc et vide. Mais il était aspiré. Derrière lui, le voile.

_C'est le monde des morts, c'est une porte directe vers là-bas_

Soudain, des visages, des corps, beaucoup, qui semblent flotter. Une silhouette, non, deux ! Et une voix :

-Non, Sirius, retourne dans le monde des vivants, tu le dois, impérativement !

Sirius joua le tout pour le tout et transplana.

Il réapparu dans le monde, qui semblait le sien, il faisait chaud. Mais il se sentait épuisé…Il sombra dans le sommeil.

_~*~_

-Lupin, on te confie la nouvelle !

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi dois-je dire à Carine que Sirius est…_

Il transplana et Carine lui sauta au cou.

-Je suis si contente de te voir en bonne santé, entre donc !

Il vit sur la table de la cuisine un étrange objet, qui ressemblait à une carafe pour faire décanter le vin, remplie du jus d'orange.

-On ne met pas le jus de fruits là dedans !

Elle le regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

-Oh, je peux te le dire avant Sirius ! Et bien, je ne me sentait pas bien et j'ai penser à un truc : être malade comme ça depuis 2 mois, c'est bizarre. Ce qui prouve que je suis bête ! Je suis enceinte ! De deux mois ! Je me suis jetée un sort pour le savoir. Je suis si contente. J'ai un petit bout de Sirius en moi !

Rémus se raidi et blanchi tout à la fois. Morgane, elle risquait de perdre on bébé !

-Carine, je veux que tu t'asseyes, il est arrivé quelque chose de très grave.

Elle scruta son ami plus attentivement : sa pâleur, ses tremblements…

-Nymphadora ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Qu'a-t-elle ? Je veux la vérité.

-Elle va bien, juste des égratignures et des réactions légères du à un sort. Elle reste en observation.

Il était plus blanc que neige.

Carine eu un atroce soupçon.

-Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Rémus senti des sanglots monter.

Sans qu'il sache comment, il s'était mis à pleurer. Son ami, son meilleur ami, le dernier qu'il avait, disparu.

Carine le pris dans ses bras.

-Il est blessé très gravement ?

-Non, il…..il est passé derrière ce voile, la sale de l'Arcade. Celle que tu as lue dans les livres !

Il ne reviendra plus.

Sous le choc, Carine s'écroula par terre et se mis à pleurer.

Remus la redresse avec l'aide d'une autre personne.

-Merci….Heu…Séverus ?

-Ouais, quoi ?

Il la regardait pleurer et ça lui faisait très mal.

-On va la coucher dans le sofa.

Remus obéit.

-Elle est enceinte de deux mois et son môme ne connaîtra jamais son père.

Rogue sentit l'aiguillon de la culpabilité de piquer. Il n'était pas tout blanc dans cette histoire et le savais.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, déclara-t-il brusquement.

Remus le regarda, bouchée bée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Moi aussi, j'ai des relations sociales ! Je suis capable d'avoir des amis !

********************************************************

Bon, l'idée du transplanage alors qu'il est derrière le voile et qu'il atterrit dans un autre pays, n'est pas à moi ! Je l'ai lu sur une histoire de ce cite de fictions. Je m'excuse auprès de l'auteur d'avoir usurper son texte, et si il/elle est sur PMW, je me ferai une joie de l'ajouter dans les disclaimeurs.

14/14


	14. Un prince bien ambigu: part I

**Garçon, une « Carine pour Patmol »**

_Chapitre 14 : une prince bien ambigu, part I_

Dumbledore se sentait vieux, épuisé, incompétent.

Séverus entra dans son antre

-Monsieur le directeur, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous : votre héritière de Serdaigle attend un petit Black !

Le directeur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. La malédiction était levée, mais à quel prix ?

-Pour quand ?

-Vers fin janvier je dirai.

Il sortit.

Séverus ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Il détestait copieusement Black, il le haïssait de toute son âme, de toutes ses forces. Mais alors, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Quelle était l'origine de ses larmes ?

Il rentra au Square Grimmauld. Carine dormait toujours grâce au puissant somnifère qu'il lui avait administré associé à une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Il l'observa : il était jaloux de James qui avait épousé la seule fille qu'il aimait.

Il se rendit compte qu'il jalousait aussi Black.

Parce qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose : il adorait cette personne généreuse et altruiste. Quand elle devait mettre la table il n'était pas rare qu'elle oublie une assiette-la sienne- ou s'oublie lors des courses. Elle ne pensait jamais à elle et cela agaçait parfois les autres. Elle devait avoir vécu des choses qui l'avaient faite se sentir plus bas que terre. Mais quoi ?

Elle avait fait fi des préjugés à son égards et avait décider de la connaître par elle-même. Seule Lily avait fait pareil. Il savait que cette dernière avait été sa baby-sitter. Lui avait-elle inconsciemment inculqué cela ? Où l'expérience dont elle ne parlait jamais, et qui semblait si douloureuse, lui avait-elle appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences et à surmonter son jugement pour mieux connaître l'autre ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Quand il était seul avec elle, il pouvait tomber le masque et montrer qui il était réellement. Et si ses mots dépassaient sa pensée et pouvait être blessant, elle ne s'en offusquait pas, nonobstant qui fallait du temps pour s'apprécier soi-même.

Elle ne le fuyait pas et appréciait sa compagnie.

Il sortit plusieurs casseroles et des aliments hors du frigo.

La cuisinière étant près de Morphée, il fit la cuisine.

A condition que les autres aiment la vodka et le kulabiak.

~*~

Remus se trouvait devant Dumbledore.

Il lui avait demandé une mission d'infiltration. Il devait prendre du recul.

Il avait besoin de se retrouver pour faire le point, loin d'une Carine amorphe et d'une Dora aussi collante que de la Patex super forte.

-J'ai une mission d'infiltration chez les loup-garou.

-Parfais.

Dumbledore le regarda de son regard bleu perçant.

-Avez-vous bien réfléchit ? Il y en a qui ne seront pas ravi de cette décision.

Le lycanthrope garda le silence et refusa de baisser les yeux.

Dumbledore soupira, une fois de plus.

-Hé bien….je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter que tout se passe bien.

Il regarda l'homme épuiser devant lui, quitter son bureau sans un mot, et était certains des motivations qui le poussaient à poser un acte pareil

_Je ne suis pas certains que James et Sirius auraient apprécier ce genre de __comportement,_ songeât désepéremment le vieil homme.

~*~

Carine ouvrit la porte de la maison, aussitôt, quelqu'un se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Il est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Qui ? répondit la demoiselle enceinte sans rien comprendre.

-Rémus est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Carine ne comprenait toujours rien. Nymphadora lui faisait mal et elle décida de l'asseoir sur la 1ere marche de l'escalier.

- Explique-toi, ma chérie. Je n'y vois goutte.

-J'ai réussi a courser ce cher Lupin assez vite pour le rattraper. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Parce que je suis sure de ce que je ressens. Quand il me regarde, il a une petite flamme dans les yeux qui n'est pas celle du désir.

Carine resta silencieuse. Dora vociféra, entre ses larmes :

-Je ne supporte pas la mort de mon cousin, mon métamorphagisme fait des siennes, tu a besoin de soutient, il sait que nous nous aimons et lui, IL SE CASSE ! Ah, il est loin le temps où c'était un Maraudeur ! Quel courage ! Conclu ironiquement la jeune femme.

~*~

Harry fut bien étonner de voir que sa marraine le voulais auprès d'elle.

Je pensais, qu'elle me nierai la gueule…

Mais c'était bien mal la connaître.

Elle le sera dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente de te savoir ici, tu as fait bon voyage.

Cella ressemblait presque à une conversation qu'il aurait pu avoir avec sa mère…si elle était encore là !

-Heu…oui, j'adore le Poudlard express.

Elle laissa un petit silence, pas désagréable du tout, s'installer.

Elle repris enfin la parole, après lui avoir désigner une chaise dans la cuisine et lui avoir servi du thé au citron et gingembre, fait maison.

-Tu as du te dire que j'allais te hurler dessus ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Je pense surtout que tu ne dois pas te morfondre dans ton coin. On est plusieurs, on peut se soutenir.

-tu as fonder un club ? demanda Harry, non sans humour.

-Ne rit pas, c'est presque ça…Dora, Sev et moi.

-Sev ? Séverus Rogue ? Rogue ? Harry était perplexe

-le _professeur_ Rogue, mon chéri. Il est un peu déprimer. Et Rémus à disparu en laissant dora en plant.

-et toi que vas-tu faire ? Des missions pour l'Ordre ?

-Pas dans mon état.

-Tu es malade ?

Carine se rendit compte que les jeunes n'éteint pas au courant, d'un autre coté, elle ne l'avait pas crier sur tout les toits non plus.

-Hé bien, je suis enceinte, de Sirius.

Le regard émeraude le Harry devint dangereusement pâle, comme son teint, d'ailleurs.

-Mince ! J'ai envoyé le futur papa chez Saint-Pierre !

-Harry, il le savait. Je crois qu'il en avait l'intuition. Je pense qu'il y sera allé malgré tout, car lui, comme moi, ne voulons pas que notre enfant naisse dans un monde ou Tronche-de-Serpent vit en maître, tu comprends ?

-Mais tu n'es pas triste ?

Stupide question que celle-là. Carine y répondit néanmoins :

-si bien sur. Mais j'ai la conviction qu'il y a une autre vie après la mort. Que nous avons une vie avec un corps physique qui est contrôlé par une âme qui est un corps astral. Je crois qu'après la mort, seul le corps physique meurt et que le corps astral recommence ou continue sa vie dans l'autre monde. Je pense qu'il est là-bas et qu'il viendra me chercher quand ce sera mon tour.

Le survivant resta songeur, les yeux dans le vague. Cette manière de voir les choses lui plaisait singulièrement. Au fond, il y avait toujours pensé mais c'était défendu d'épilogue là-dessus.

Il décida de changer de sujet :

-Et ton enfant, comment vas-tu le nommer ?

-Chloé.

-Très joli. Et pour le petit diable ?

-Y en a pas. C'est une fille.

Harry fut très perplexe face à cette réponse. Carine lui expliqua alors la malédiction de Serdaigle.

-D'accord. T'as d'autre bombe dans le même genre à me servir ?

-non, enfin pas à toi du moins. Et plus aujourd'hui.

-Hé, les papoteurs, on mange. Appela Tonks.

Son autre bombe, c'est à Séverus qu'elle allait la sortir !

~*~

En parlant de Sev', le voici qui retourne à l'impasse du tisseur. Il a besoin de potions et de vêtements, et tout ce qui est nécessaire pour demeurer le reste des vacances au Square Grimmauld. Lupin ayant fuit lâchement, il était seul, désormais, à pouvoir protéger les gens qui y habitait, en ne comptant pas sur les membres de l'Ordre, pour lesquels Carine et Dora font office de décoration.

Seul Maugrey et Kingsley avaient décidé d'y séjourné, quand il serai repartit à Poudlard, car eux seuls connaissait réellement ce qu'était Morrow : héritière de Serdaigle et convoitée par Voldemort, tel un bijou précieux faisant défaut dans une collection non moins précieuse. Et puis ils savaient aussi que le don de Tonks était très capricieux ces derniers temps.

Il rentra chez lui et fut accueilli par Peter Pettigrew.

Il était écoeuré de voir se gringalet nuisible séjourner chez lui, sur demande expresse du Dark Master.

-Tu en amis du temps, chouina l'Ex-Maraudeur.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, aboya Rogue.

Peter se recroquevilla, il ne se ferai jamais au caractère changeant de Sev'

-Je vais rester _là-bas_ jusque fin des vacances, beaucoup plus simple pour espionner.

-Et moi ? Re-chouina le rat

-« IL » a trouvé un manoir, tu vas pourvoir le rejoindre, « IL » a besoin d'un valet !

Rogue venait encore de lui décoché une repartie trempée dans l'acide. Décidément, il était d'une humeur de dogue.

On frappe à la porte.

Rogue laisse son sac terminé et alla ouvrir la porte, en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Ne pourrait-il avoir la paix ?

Il découvrit Narcissa et Bellatrix.

Il était toujours étonné du caractère si dissemblable des sœurs Black. Trois dames et trois caractères radicalement différents. Il détestait copieusement Bellatrix mais avait tout de même du respect : se faire son trou dans un groupe de 50 hommes et se hisser n°1 n'était pas une mince affaire.

Pour Androméda, il ne la connaissait pas, mais il savait qu'elle était dotée du même courage de Sirius : elle avait fui avec son moldu et l'avait épousé malgré les interdictions de sa hideuse famille.

Quand a Narcissa…

Elle devait supporter Malfoy et ça valait tous les courages du monde.

Et surtout, il appréciait Narcissa.

Mais, là, elle allait lui en demander beaucoup trop !

~*~

La tasse de café qui apparu sous son nez le surprit.

-Aller, bois, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

-Mmh, merci.

Il but la tasse brûlante en silence avant d'aborder un sujet tout aussi brûlant.

-Tu devrais vraiment trouver un prénom de garçon, Dumbledore se trompe rarement.

Son vis-à-vis soupira.

-J'suis bête d'espérer, marmonna la personne entre ses dents.

De nouveau du café brûlant.

-Arrête de t'en vouloir, Sev' ! Je ne suis pas aveugle : tu t'en veux, alors tu redouble d'attention envers moi ! Sirius était ton ennemi juré. Pas de regret !

Il s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de café quand la tasse se suspendit dans le vide, a mis chemin entre la table et ses lèvres.

En plein dans le mille !

Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey avaient raison : Carine Morrow était d'une perspicacité redoutable.

-ah ! s'exclama-t-il doucement.

Et elle lui souriait chaleureusement.

La tasse s'inclina brusquement, répandant son contenu sur la table sans que les deux personnes réagissent. Le temps semblait suspendu. Quiconque serait entré aurait trouvé la scène étrange.

Carine savait dans quoi elle mettait les pieds et s'apprêtait à lancer sa bombe.

Elle pris doucement la tasse vide et la déposé sur un coin propre de la table.

Rogue resta muet.

-Par quoi commencer ?

-Par le début peut-être.

Rogue lui tira la langue, geste puéril qui lui fit du bien. Le sourire de Carine s'élargit.

-Bon d'accord, je détestais Black ! Je le haïssais de toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces. Je le haïssais autant que son copain aux cheveux en pagaille, James Potter.

Mais bon, je m'en veux parce que j'ai découvert qu'un lien profond nous unissait.

_Largage de bombe en action !__ pensa Carine._

-bien sur…c'est ton demi-frère ! Et tu ne l'as jamais su. Intéressant !

-Ce qui est agaçant avec toi, c'est que tu sais toujours tout !

-Mais non, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas d'où vient ce lien.

-Quoi, fit Rogue faussement étonné. Tu ne sais pas comment on fait les bébés ? S'amusa-t-il.

Carine loucha sur son ventre.

-bien sur que non ! Je suis l'immaculée conception ! Gros benêt ! Je ne sais pas d'où surgit ce lien !

-Le père se Sirius est aller voir ailleurs ! Vu la tête se sa femme, ça se comprend. Bref, il est tombé sur ma mère, qui n'était pas trop moche, et ils se sont plus. Je suis né lors d'un voyage de ma mère en Russie. Mais mon père n'était pas Tobias. Le père de Sirius m'appréciait beaucoup, je crois. Malheureusement, sa femme a découvert leur liaison. Elle a explosé son mari et ma mère. J'avais 5 ans. Mon père était très fâché, mais il n'avait pas d'héritier. Et puis, je rapportais de bonnes notes, alors il espérait faire de moi quelque chose. Il ne savait pas que j'étais sorcier. Quand il l'a su et que je suis entré à Poudlard, il est devenu alcoolique au dernier degré. Il s'est suicidé quand j'avais 16 ans. Ma seule famille valable, capable de comprendre ce que je ressentais, je l'ai envoyée au cimetière.

Carine se demanda si Sirius avait été au courant de ce fameux lien.

En tout cas, cela avait fait du bien à Séverus de parler de cela, ça allégeât un peu sa culpabilité.

~*~

Carine du bien mettre sa tante au courant de tout : de son amour pour Sirius, de sa liaison avec Sirius et de la mort de Sirius. Avec un peu de Sirius en elle.

Elle n'avait surtout pas le courage de renter au QG… Trop de souvenirs lui rappelais son chéri, et en se moment, seule dans la maison, elle déprimait.

-Mon poussin, je t'aurais épaulée… au départ j'aurais désapprouvé, mais tu était si rayonnante, il t'a fait tellement de bien.

Arabella contempla sa nièce, elle semblait incarné la tristesse.

-Oh, tante, il me manque tellement ! fit elle est sanglotant. Chaque jour qui passe me rappelle qu'il n'est plus là !

-Mais n'oublie pas, fit-elle en caressant le ventre de sa nièce, la vie continue malgré tout !

~*~

Décembre arriva, avec son sapin de Noël, ses guirlandes et bougies multicolores, sa neige et ses températures en négatives. Carine, pour sa part avait l'impression d'être une baleine sur deux pattes. Elle ne voyait plus ses pieds et s'essoufflait très vite.

Molly avait rappliqué au QG quand elle avait su l'état de Carine. Les deux femmes s'étaient échangé des mots très durs par le passé, mais cela était terminé. De ce fait, elle s'entendait très bien. Et les conseils de Molly étaient très précieux.

Cette dernière était dans la cuisine, préparent des plats pour Arthur, elle, Dora, Kingsley et Maugrey. Elle regarde le calendrier… Bientôt Noël. Elle soupira. La jeunesse serait bientôt là. Et il faudra bien un peu de se tourbillon pour distraire Morrow. Elle cachait sa tristesse mais personnes n'était dupe.

La jeunesse débarqua et cela fut salvateur.

Alors que Carine se levait de sa petite sieste de l'après midi, en cette journée du réveillon du 24 décembre, des crampes douloureuses la surprirent.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi, elle décida de rejoindre Molly. Problème : deux étages à descendre !

Elle descendit la volée du 2ème au 1er avec difficulté, les crampes se rapprochant et étant de plus en plus douloureuses.

Elle rencontra Nymphadora au 1er, qui s'inquiéta de sa pâleur.

-aide-moi à rejoindre Molly, veux-tu ?

La demoiselle ne se fit pas prier.

C'était de pire en pire. Finalement, Tonks abandonna Carine, assise sur une marche, et alla prévenir Molly.

Personne n'échappa à l'entretient.

-Elle va accoucher, décréta Arthur calmement. Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

Il était le seul calme !

-QUOI ???????????

Arthur alla la récupérer et la pris dans ses bras. Il sortit ensuite et utilisa le transplanage d'escorte.

~*~

La salle d'attente était bondée à tel point qu'il n'y avait plus une chaise libre. Rémus était là, Nymphadora était assise à l'opposée de ce dernier, à coté de Figgy et de Molly qui faisaient des pronostiques sur le sexe du bébé. Il y a avait bien sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, Luna les accompagnait ainsi que Ginny et Neville. Maugrey et Dumbledore jouaient aux échecs sur le regard attentif de Kingsley. Séverus était un peu en retrait.

Harry observait ce dernier. Il avait vraiment montré de l'attention pour Carine, il paraissait aux yeux du Survivant comme quelqu'un de plus humain. Le médecin entra dans la salle en tenant un bébé dans les bras. Séverus eut un vrai sourire, pas un rictus. Il était embelli. Harry pensa avec nostalgie qu'il ressemblait un peu à Sirius.

La silence ce fit a coup de « Chut ! » impérieux.

Ils attendaient tous depuis 12 h ce petit être.

On était le 25 décembre.

Cet enfant était un cadeau.

-Hé, bien, sourit l'homme. Il y en a du monde pour t'accueillir, bonhomme.

Bonhomme ?

-Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et Messieurs, voici le petit Arthur Black. C'est un vigoureux garçonnet ! Sa mère est épuisée mais ravie de son travail. Elle se repose à l'heure actuelle. J'aimerai à présent m'entretenir avec Séverus Rogue, qui est-ce ?

Tout les regards convergèrent vers le concerné. Il avait une tête ahurie.

-Mademoiselle Morrow m'a déclaré que vous seriez ravi d'être le parrain.

Gros silence.

-Monsieur Rogue ?

Il n'en revenait pas : parrain du fils de Sirius Black ?! Pourquoi pas après tout.

-D'accord, j'accepte.

Il pris le bambin dans ses bras :

-Alors comme ça, tu es mon filleul ? On aura beaucoup de choses à ses raconter, toi et moi.

Comme s'il l'avait compris, le bambin se mit à gazouiller.

~*~


End file.
